Dominant Romance
by YaDiva
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are together but all is not perfect while Karofsky is wondering if you can turn someone who hates you into your sex slave. This is a twisting, turning story featuring Klaine, Kurofsky and Blainamiah-Blaine & Jeremiah.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the twisted story of a strange Klaine, a semi-dark and twisted Kurofsky and a very AU Blainamiah – Blaine and Jeremiah. Yes, I made that up. Let me know if you have seen them called something better. **_

_**I'll be honest, I'm not 100% sure where I am headed so, reviews are definitely welcome. **_

_**This story is rated M for language and gay sex – some abusive . If these themes bother you, DO NOT READ. **_

**Chapter One – Can't Fight This Feeling**

**KAROFSKY POV**

At first, I just wanted to rape Kurt Hummel. I couldn't help it. Every time I saw him wearing those damn skinny jeans, I just wanted to go over and stick my cock up his ass. I imagined him screaming, begging me to stop... or maybe begging me for more. I also had several images in my head of him blowing me and then I would return the favor. My fantasies were driving me crazy.

But, the more I thought about fucking the shit out of Hummel, the more I wanted...well... more. I didn't want to just hit it and quit it. I wanted Hummel's queer ass to belong to me. I wanted to be able to take him whenever and wherever I wanted. And most importantly, I wanted him to want me. I wanted him to live between the fear of not doing what I wanted and the desire to do what I wanted.

The problem, of course, is that Hummel hated me as much as I hated, yet loved, him. I guess I couldn't blame him. I had spent most of last year pushing the little prick into lockers, throwing slushies in his face and ruining those fucked up outfits he wore. But, my feelings had changed. Sort of. Now, I wanted more than just the joy of watching the shocked look on his face when I shoved him. I wanted the joy of watching the fear on his face while I drove my cock down his throat. But at the same time, I wanted him to _want _me to drive my cock down his throat.

How fucked up is that?

I had to figure out a way to draw him towards me without completely dissolving the fear. I liked him scared. I just needed him scared yet...trusting. Now, that's a fucked up combination. I had no idea how I was going to make this work.

Until Mr. Handel made it all possible.

Frank Handel was one of those teachers I hated more than any other. He was young, dedicated and idealistic. He believed all that bullshit about enthusiastic teachers making a difference in the lives of their students. He had given up working at some rich bitch private school to come to McKinley and teach history. He was an annoying prick but, without knowing it, he made a fantastic fucking difference in my life.

It all started with an assignment. A 12-week project on the American Revolution. Really? Who gave a shit about something that happened a million years ago? Everyone had to work with a partner to write a paper and design a 20 minute presentation. Such a shitty assignment. I was looking around to see who from the team I could pair up with, when Handel announces that we will be working in alphabetical pairs. Some crap about keeping us from always working with the same people, blah, blah, blah.

Hummel

Karofsky

Queer ass and I are partners.

I can see Hummel tensing up in front of me. The little faggot is pissed. The moment the bell rings, Hummel is up at Handel's desk pitching a bitch fit.

"You don't understand Mr. Handel. You weren't here last year. You don't know about our...background. Just ask Mr. Schuester. He'll tell you. You cannot put me with Karofsky. You can't."

"Look Kurt. I understand if you and David don't like each other but, that is no excuse...

"This has nothing to do with not liking someone! He threatened to kill me last year!"

"Really Kurt. I am not interested in your theatrics. Save it for your glee club performances. Furthermore, I do not appreciate your tone of voice or your disrespect. You and David are partners. The end."

Queer ass stood there fuming. I strolled over.

"Kurt, I'm sure you and I will do very well on our project. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"See?" said Mr. Handel, sounding all triumphant and shit. "Kurt, I suggest you look at this as an opportunity to make amends for whatever allegedly took place last year."

Kurt turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. I followed behind him. God, that ass...so fucking beautiful.

When he arrived at his locker, he turned to me.

"All right, listen. I will do the entire project myself. I don't mind. You don't have to do anything. I'll just...write your part out for you and you can read it on presentation day."

I smiled. "That's very generous of you but, I don't think so. Believe it or not, my grades are very important to me. I have to maintain a certain GPA in order to stay on the team. We will do the project together. "

"I don't wanna work with you. I don't want you near me."

I moved closer to him. Despite all his brave talk, I could smell the fear on him. It was delicious. And, he smelled really good...like the color pink.

"Well, Hummel. I don't think you have much of a choice. I look forward to working with you."

I walked off. Fucking prick. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - Hate on Me**

**KURT POV**

I could not believe it.

I really could not believe it.

Mr. Handel was being completely unreasonable. I was so ticked off, I slammed my lunch tray down harder than I meant to.

"Whoa, Kurt," said Mercedes. "It's not the table's fault."

"Sorry. I just can't believe this crap."

"Look Kurt, just tell your dad about it tonight. He will be up here, in Figgin's office, threatening to torch the place before Mr. Schue can say, "look, another Journey song!"

"I know, it's just...I don't really want to bother my Dad." Ever since my Dad's heart attack, I was trying really hard to maintain his peace of mind and keep his stress level low. I didn't want him worrying about me. He was so happy with Carol and the new life they had created together. I just didn't feel like shattering the joy with yet another, Kurt inspired school drama.

Mercedes scolded me. "Kurt, your dad would never consider you a bother. Just tell him and he will take care of it. No one will blame you for not wanting to work with Karofsky."

But, I decided not to tell my dad. I wasn't going to cause him anymore stress. Besides, Karofsky hadn't really been bothering me this year. Occasionally, I would catch him staring at me but, I couldn't remember the last time he shoved me and there had been no slushies.

Two days later, Karofsky was waiting for me at my locker, before first period.

"Good morning, Kurt."

"Yes?" I replied coolly.

" Why don't we meet after school today to start planning our report."

I stared at him. Was he kidding?

"I don't think so..."

"Look Kurt, we have to get started. I don't want to wait until the last minute. I told you, I have to keep a certain GPA to stay on the team."

"Well..." I really didn't know what to say. Who _was _this Karofsky? All eager to do schoolwork.

"Fine. I'll meet you in the library after school."

Karofsky shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking we should work on this at the main library, downtown. Better research section."

Okay. I was clearly in an alternate universe. How would Karofsky know the rankings of research libraries? I was surprised he even knew there was a main library. My mind was suspicious. Was this a ploy to get me off school property in order to beat me senseless? Actually, I would probably be safer at the main library. More people around who might actually answer my cries for help. At school, people wouldn't even glance in my direction.

"Okay. I'll meet you there around 4:00 pm."

"Okay. See you then Kurt."

I stood at my locker, watching him walk down the hall.

Who _was_ that?

XXXXXXXXXX

I pulled up to the Main Library of Lima at exactly 4:00 pm. I could see Karofsky waiting for me. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

"Hi Kurt." He was beaming at me. What the hell?

"Hi."

"Come on, I actually snagged us one of those private study rooms in the back of the library by the history section."

I stopped walking. Suddenly, this did not seem like such a good idea.

He stopped and turned to me. "What's wrong?"

Now, I felt foolish. There were plenty of people around. What did I think was going to happen? In a public library of all places.

"Um, nothing." We started walking again.

I followed him to the far back corner of the history section. Along the back wall were several small study rooms, each with a table and four chairs. We entered the last one on the right. He pushed the door up but didn't close it all the way. I relaxed slightly.

"Uh, I thought you might need a snack before we began. I've noticed you don't eat much for lunch. So, I brought a little something. I wasn't exactly sure what you liked." He proceeded to pull out a bottle of Perrier water and a pack of Twizzlers.

Perrier water and Twizzlers.

I love, love, love Perrier water and Twizzlers. You can't beat the low calorie count. I stared at him.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Um...yeah, it's fine. Thank you."

"Okay. Well, let's get started. What do you think our topic should be?"

For the next hour, we brainstormed topics, googled ideas and made a list of the ones we liked best which really meant, the ones we thought would be the easiest to cover. When we were done and all packed up, I stood up to leave.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" I was suddenly aware of how close he was standing to me. He smelled...good. Masculine. He was staring directly into my eyes and for some reason, I couldn't look away.

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"From now on, call me David or Dave. Not Karofsky."

"Uh. O-okay."

He slid past me, inches from touching me and walked out the door.

Why did I feel a little breathless?

As I drove home, I tried to figure out what had just happened. Perrier water and Twizzlers? How did he know that was my favorite snack? But, more importantly, what was with the sudden change in behavior? Still scary and creepy but, less...menacing. And since when did he smell like something other than a locker room?

I was locked in my thoughts when Lady Gaga's, "Bad Romance" filled the car. I looked at my phone. Blaine.

"Hi."

"Hello gorgeous. Whatcha doing?"

"Driving home." I had not told Blaine about Karofsky being my project partner. Yet another person I didn't want to worry.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you as well." And I had missed him. I missed him everyday. So freaking bad.

"Glad to hear it."

We chatted until I arrived home and was in my room. Actually, Blaine chatted. I just listened. I finally forced myself to interrupt. I could listen to him go on and on and on. That voice was so damn sexy, even when he was just talking about his day. Blaine could read from the dictionary and I would find it captivating.

"I have homework so, I'd better go."

"Okay. Are we still on for Saturday? My house? All day?"

"Absolutely."

"All right. Good night gorgeous."

Saturday was going to be epic. Blaine's parents were leaving early for some all day golf extravaganza. They wouldn't be home until late so, Blaine and I planned to spend the entire day at his house, doing absolutely nothing...and everything if I could help it. Blaine was well-manicured, smooth, talented, handsome and...hot. And the hotness was starting to get to me. I wanted more than passionate kisses. I wanted to go to second base. Third base. Was there a fourth base? Whatever. I was definitely ready for more. On Saturday, we would have hours of alone time and I was determined to seduce my boyfriend.

As I settled into bed, my thoughts wandered back to Karofsky. David. He really had smelled good...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – What I Did for Love**

**Karofsky POV**

Kurt had looked positively delectable during our study session. Watching him eat those Twizzlers was pure torture. He had this habit of licking the end before he would actually put it in his mouth. So. Fucking. Hot. All I could think of was him licking my cock and then sliding it into his mouth. What I wouldn't give to trade places with those Twizzlers.

Being nice to Kurt wasn't hard. It wasn't hard because I had a goal in mind and I really wanted to reach my goal: Kurt, tied to a bed with me on top of him. That was endgame. If I had to play nice before I could play dirty, then fine.

The next day, I was already in my seat when Kurt came in. What the hell was he wearing?

"Hello Kurt."

"Hello David."

He called me David. Nice. He turned around.

"So, let's get our topic approved after class. Then, maybe we can do some work individually and meet again in a week or two."

Oh, no. I wasn't waiting a week to meet with him again. That was too long.

"Once we have our topic, don't you think we should meet to decide who is going to research what?"

He looked thoughtful. "Well...I guess. When do you want to meet again?"

Saved. "How about today? I know it's a Friday but, if we decide whose doing what, we can work on stuff over the weekend. 4:00 pm. Main Library?"

"Okay."

Handel gave us the green light for our first choice. We were going to focus on 1778-1780: The Battle of Monmouth, the capture of Savannah and the siege of Charleston.

I was going to focus on the siege and capture of Kurt Hummel.

I left school the moment the bell rang. I had to pick up Kurt's snack for today, Snackwell cookies. I really wanted to watch him eat Twizzlers again but, I also wanted to keep him on his toes, surprised by my attentiveness and knowledge of his needs. I felt like a total douche buying the cookies. I mean, seriously, Snackwells? Has the queer never heard of Oreos? But, not as weird as I felt buying the fancy ass water. Kurt really liked some super faggy snacks. I had learned about his favorite snacks from Hudson, babbling away during practice and in the locker room. The guy was a fountain of information. Most of it worthless but, the gems about Kurt were always a gift from heaven.

I watched him pull up right at 4:00 pm. I waited outside for him because I loved watching him walk towards me. He was so slender and sexy. Stupid faggot. Didn't he know men don't walk that way? But I loved the way he walked.

"Hello."

"Hi David. You know...you don't have to wait outside for me. I can come in and find you."

"I don't mind." I held the door open for him.

Once we were inside, I pulled out the cookies. His face lit up.

"Oh! Wow. I love these. Thank you."

"No problem."

He was quiet for a moment as he snacked on a cookie. I couldn't take my eyes off his mouth. "You know David, you really don't have to bring me a snack every time we meet."

"I don't mind."

"Well, at least let me bring the snack next time. Tell me what you like."

Oh, Kurt.

You will make a delicious snack for me.

One I will enjoy over and over again.

"I like brownies."


	4. Chapter 4

_Things are about to get interesting..._

CHAPTER 4 – Don't You Want Me

KURT POV

Saturday arrived, bright and sunny. Blaine's parents were supposed to leave at 8:00 am so I planned to arrive at his house, no later than 10:00 am. I wanted as much time with him as I could get.

I rang the doorbell to the kitchen entrance at exactly 10:05 am. When Blaine opened the door, I stopped breathing. His hair was wet and I could see little rivers of water rolling down the side of his face. His normally, super gelled curls were free and messy. He was wearing jeans and no shirt. I caught my breath. He looked so damn sexy but, he didn't even notice the affect he was having on me.

"Hey Kurt! Come on in. I just got out of the shower. I need to grab a shirt." And he disappeared up the stairs.

No, he really didn't need to grab a shirt. He could stay that way all day. I stood still, trying to calm my breathing. Was 10:10 in the morning too early to start seducing someone?

He bounded back down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt. I really had to work on the boy's wardrobe. "Kurt? Are you okay?" I was still standing by the door, just staring at him. "Oh, yes. Yes, of course! Good morning." I moved over to him and kissed him. He kissed back but quickly broke away from me.

"Did you have breakfast? Do you want some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Great, then come on upstairs. I want to play something for you. Wes sent me this great song last night and we are thinking about using it for regionals. I probably shouldn't be sharing it with you but, I value your opinion."

I followed him upstairs. He hit play on his CD player and music filled the room. He started doing a little dance, singing along to the song. I watched him until I couldn't stand it anymore. I moved to him and slid my arms around his waist and kissed him. He kissed back but tried to pull away. This time, I held on to him and kept kissing him. He tasted so sweet. I moved my hands slowly up his back and down again. After a few times, I moved my hands past his waist and down to his ass. He abruptly pulled away from me.

"Kurt," he let out a small laugh, "um, what are you doing?"

I smiled at him. "I'm kissing the most beautiful boy in the world." He looked embarrassed.

"What did you think of the song?" Song? What song? Oh.

"Um, it was fine." I moved towards him again. He backed away.

What the hell?

He sat down on the bed, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Well, do you think it would be a good song for regionals?" I joined him on the bed. "Sure." I reached over and caressed a curl across his forehead. "I love when your hair is loose. You look so...hot."

He abruptly stood up and started fooling around with the CD player. What was wrong with him? Why did this always look so easy in the movies? I stood up and moved behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. He smelled so good. He turned around and gently pushed me back.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get irritated.

"Why are you all over me this morning?" His words felt like a slap to my face. I backed away from him, suddenly feeling foolish. My face felt flushed.

"I just wanted to...be closer to you. I've missed you." Why should I have to explain this?

"We are close Kurt. You're my best friend." _Best friend?_

"I thought I was your boyfriend." I was starting to feel a little panicked. Had I missed something?

Blaine sighed. "You _are_ my boyfriend." He looked at the floor. "Look Kurt. I really care about you. You are my boyfriend _and_ my best friend and I love our relationship. Let's not mess things up."

"What do you mean, mess things up?" He didn't say anything. He took my hand and pulled me to the bed to sit next to him.

"Listen Kurt. I think you are gorgeous and talented and smart and I love hanging with you and being with you. You are like, everything I could ever want in a boyfriend. You make me happy. I don't need anything else."

"But, " I started slowly, "don't you want more?"

"More what?"

Really? He was going to make me spell it out?

"More...hugging...touching...intimacy."

"Oh." He looked at the floor. "Not really."

Suddenly, I felt bad. Maybe he wasn't ready for this. Maybe I was moving too fast.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. It's just that, we've been together for...months and while I absolutely adore kissing you, I wanted to move forward a little. I'm sorry."

He kept staring at the floor. Finally he looked up at me. "Kurt, please don't take this the wrong way but...I just don't have those feelings for you."

"What?"

"I'm not sexually attracted to you." My head started spinning. I stood up. What was he saying?

"Blaine, I'm confused. Are you telling me you are suddenly not gay?"

"No, of course not." He pulled me back down to the bed. "I just don't want to do...sexual things with you. I want you in every other way. Just not sexually. At least, not right now."

My head was numb and my thoughts felt like they were trying to squeeze their way out. "So... you want me to be your boyfriend but you don't want a...physical relationship?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Blaine, that doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does. Everyone always says that sex ruins a relationship. This way, we don't have to worry about that."

Who says that? I was feeling completely lost and confused. "Blaine, we don't have to have sex. I mean, it would be nice...I was kind of hoping we might get there...one day but not right now. But, don't you want to do...other things?"

"No."

Well, damn.

"Listen Kurt. I want to be with you. I really, really do. I just don't want to be intimate with you."

I could physically feel my heart crack and my self-worth plummet to the floor. My boyfriend was telling me that he didn't find me sexually attractive. I could feel the tears welling up but I was determined not to cry. I already felt like a pathetic, unattractive fool.

"So, what you are saying, is that you don't really want to be my boyfriend. Just my best friend."

"No, "Blaine was shaking his head vigorously, "that is not what I am saying. We 're still boyfriends. Boyfriends who have a chaste, celibate relationship."

Chaste? Celibate? What teenage boy uses words like that? I didn't know what to say. I felt the need to get out of there. I could feel the devastation mixed with total embarrassment creeping up on me and taking over and I didn't want to drown in front of him.

"Okay." I stood up. "I'm gonna go."

"No! Kurt, don't leave. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to be honest. Please, don't leave. I still want to spend the day with you! Please? Nothing's changed Kurt, honestly. I still want us to be together."

Physically, I didn't leave but I was mentally gone for the rest of the day. I felt so deflated. Blaine, however, seemed even happier than before. He chatted nonstop about music, movies, shows he wanted us to drive to Cincinnati to see and on, and on. I half listened but he didn't even seem to notice. My head was a confused haze of depression and disappointment.

My boyfriend didn't want me.

Not _really_ want me, the way I wanted him.

What kind of relationship was this?

What was wrong with me?

**BLAINE POV**

I'd known this day was coming but, I still hadn't been prepared. I just didn't know how to explain things without revealing too much or, more importantly, without hurting Kurt's feelings. So, despite my best efforts, I _had_ hurt his feelings. I felt horrible. I could see the pain on his face but, I didn't know what to say to make it go away. I couldn't give him what he wanted. I loved being with Kurt. I wanted our relationship. It's just that sexually...I was already promised to another.

I dialed the number.

"Hello Blaine."

"Hi."

"How was your day with your boyfriend?"

"It was fine. We had fun."

Silence. Was he going to make me beg? He _knew_ why I was calling.

"My parents won't be home for another couple of hours..."

He laughed. I hated sounding so desperate.

"I assume you want me to come over."

"Yes."

"Yes what, Blaine?"

"Yes, please come over."

"How badly do you want me to come over?"

He was going to make me beg. I didn't care. I needed him.

"Really, really bad. Please?"

Silence.

"Please, Jeremiah. I'll be a good boy if you come over. Please come see me. Please?"

"I'll be there in 30 minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – I'm a Slave 4 U

BLAINE POV

I first met Jeremiah on a rainy Saturday evening. I was wandering around the Gap, looking for nothing in particular, but every time I looked up, I would catch him staring at me. At first, I thought he was watching me to make sure I wasn't a shoplifter but then I saw the lust in his eyes. I finally decided to buy a pair of socks and a shirt. As the girl at the counter rang up my purchases, he had stood against the back counter, watching my every move. Just as I was about to say something, my phone rang. Mom. By the time I was done talking to her, he had vanished.

I had wandered around the mall until closing time. It wasn't until I reached my car that I realized I didn't have my cell phone. I was going to just wait until the next day to come back and retrace my steps, when I remembered the call in the Gap store. I was sure I had left if there. I'd run back to the store just in time to catch a few employees leaving. I explained the situation and they let me in, pointing to the guy behind the counter. He was in charge of final lock up. He could help me.

Jeremiah had his back to me as I approached the counter. He turned before I could say a word. He was holding my phone. He was just a few inches taller than me with slightly long, curly, blonde hair. The most striking thing about him were his eyes. He had these bright green, penetrating eyes. Once you looked into them, you couldn't pull yourself away.

"I was hoping you would come back for this."

He looked me up and down and licked his lips. He took my cell phone and very carefully slipped it down the front of his pants. He leaned back against the counter, feet and arms shoulder's width apart and looked me straight in the eye.

"Come get your phone."

As long as I live, I will never, ever be able to explain it.

I slowly walked around the counter and stood in front of him. I stared into his eyes. Without averting my gaze, I reached down and unzipped his pants. I then kneeled before him and removed the phone.

And then I blew him. Long, deep and smooth.

When he came, I swallowed.

I stood back up and looked into his eyes. His pupils were blown from his orgasm. Tears were running down his cheeks. He was staring at me dreamily.

"I knew you were the one the minute you walked through the door."

And thus began my strange, addictive relationship with Jeremiah Johansen.

Working at the Gap was just a way to pay bills. He was actually a starving artist. A painter waiting for his big break – a gallery showing or a patron of the arts. I wasn't sure how he expected this to happen in a place like Westerville, Ohio but, I didn't ask. He was 21 while I had just turned 17. This made him very, very nervous. He had seen a friend of his go down for fooling around with a boy under 18. The kid's parents had not been happy to learn that their son was gay _and_ carrying on with an "older man," so they had gone all out with the prosecution. The parents had practically admitted that they wouldn't have cared if it was a heterosexual relationship but, the prosecutor had been all too happy to throw the guy in jail. It had left Jeremiah terrified.

But, it was too late. We were already addicted to each other. I handed him my virginity on a silver platter and he introduced me to feelings I couldn't believe I had lived without. My blow jobs could make him orgasm harder than sex and often brought him to tears. However, there were rules and Jeremiah made it clear that he would dump me in a second if I broke them. Some of the rules made sense. Others stemmed from his desire for power and control and others were simply the strangeness of Jeremiah:

1) No one could know about us. No one.

2) I was never, ever allowed at his apartment.

3) This was not a relationship. We were lovers. That's all.

4) He would always top. I would always bottom. He would decide when and if this would change. Not me.

5) I should have a high school boyfriend.

6) I couldn't let anyone else touch me, sexually. Not even my boyfriend.

The first two rules made sense. I didn't want my parents to know what was going on and I certainly didn't want to get Jeremiah in trouble. The third and fourth were a power thing and I knew it. I didn't care. The fifth, having a boyfriend, was more of a big deal to him than me. He felt I should have someone my own age to hang out with and be openly gay with. He had been all alone in high school and still felt sad about it. He wanted me to have a better experience. But, despite wanting me to have a relationship, there was the sixth rule – I couldn't be sexually involved with anyone but him. I knew this was his way of exerting control over me but, I didn't mind. It actually turned me on. Plus, I didn't want another lover. I couldn't get enough of what Jeremiah did to me and I was happy to submit to any sexual request he made. Besides, Jeremiah's sexual appetite was insatiable. He was a very demanding lover and when we were together, he devoured me completely. Our time together left me exhausted and sore for days. I didn't have the sexual energy or desire for anyone else. Jeremiah was all I could handle.

He was thrilled when I met Kurt. I told him all about him and how happy he made me. Despite the fact that having a boyfriend was one of his rules, I could sense his jealousy. Whenever I saw him after spending time with Kurt, he fucked me harder. Almost viciously. I knew it was his way of marking his territory and reminding me who I belonged to. And, I loved it.

Saturday evening was a perfect example.

Sure enough, he was on my doorstep in exactly 30 minutes. He always parked somewhere else and walked to my house, just to be on the safe side. I could sense his mood immediately. It was a mixture of jealousy and possessiveness with a desire to punish someone. Oh, I was going to get it. I thought about telling him how I had finally laid down the rules to Kurt regarding the physical side of our relationship, but, in all honesty, I'm a bit of a masochist and I felt like feeding Jeremiah's sadistic side. My punishment for hurting Kurt.

He was staring at me with those lustful, green eyes. He sniffed the air. "I can tell he was here. He always smells like...pink." I laughed. I walked over to him and kissed him. He sniffed me. "However, I don't smell him on you. I assume this means you were a good boy?" I fell to my knees in front of him and looked up into his eyes. Oh, God, those eyes.

"Of course, Jeremiah. I'm always your good boy."

"So, you say, Blaine. So, you say. Well, you told me if I came over, you would be a good boy tonight so, what are you waiting for?"

This was our ritual. I always sucked him first. He had declared this my number one talent. When I pointed out to him that I could sing, dance and act, plus I was an excellent student, he had scoffed. "Blaine, that shit won't get you anywhere. However, what you can do with your mouth will open doors for you across the globe."

I sucked him extra hard, deep-throating him over and over until he was screaming my name, his hands tangled in, and pulling my hair.

After he came, he looked at me, trying to focus his eyes. They were glassy and he could barely keep them open.

"Don't you ever, ever do that for him. Do you understand me, Blaine? Never."

"I won't," I assured him. And I meant it.

Once he recovered from the blow job, he was ready to fuck me with a vengeance. I could see it in his eyes. We went up to my bedroom and wasted no time getting naked. Feeling him inside me was amazing. The fullness of him took my breath away every time. It was so filling and it felt so right. He showed me no mercy.

"Whose ass is this Blaine? Who gets to fuck your lovely tight ass?"

"You Jeremiah. Only you. Only you." He was slamming into me with such force, I could barely breathe, much less talk.

"Do you swear Blaine? Do you promise?"

"Yes."

He pulled out slowly and then waited before entering me again, staring into my eyes with his penetrating green ones.

"Are you sure Blaine?"

"Yes, oh, yes. Please Jeremiah, don't stop. Please!"

"Don't stop what Blaine?"

"Please...don't stop fucking me! Please. I need you. Please."

"Can anyone else do to you what I can Blaine?"

"No. No one. Only you. I only want you!"

He slammed into me. "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Yeah, I was addicted. But, so was he.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Kiss

KAROFSKY POV

Kurt and I met for our third date/project session on Tuesday. I felt like such a dweeb. I had missed him over the weekend. I'd seen him a few times on Monday and he had looked really sad. Part of me wanted to stop him and ask what was wrong but, I already felt like I was losing my edge. Yes, I wanted him but I still wanted him scared of me. I couldn't help it. I loved his fear. It turned me on. I'm so fucked up in the head. Why couldn't I want a normal relationship like other people?

As usual, I stood in front of the library waiting for him. As he walked towards me, I noticed he was moving slower than usual. He looked... depressed. What had made my lovely ladyboy so sad? I did a mental check of the day's bullying activities. I had convinced Azimio and the rest of the team to lay off the glee kids for a while, citing my need to get a good grade on this project in order to stay on the team. I made it sound like I was using Hummel to pass the class. Help on the project in exchange for peace in the hallways. Plus, it gave me an excuse to be seen talking to him.

"Hello." I opened the door for him. "Hi." Yes, he was definitely depressed. We walked back to our usual room. Once inside, he handed me a pink container. Brownies.

"Thanks Kurt."

"Your welcome."

I slid a bag of Twizzlers to him and a bottle of water. He didn't touch either.

The brownies tasted delicious. Homemade. Of course the faggot would be able to cook. I studied his face. Even sad, he looked so beautiful. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Kurt, what's wrong."

He looked at me and sighed. "Nothing you would understand."

I took another brownie and shrugged my shoulders. "Try me."

Kurt studied me for a moment as if deciding whether or not this was a good idea. He had the prettiest lips.

"Well..." He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Oh, come on. What's wrong with you?"

He looked at me, hard. "Are you sure you want to hear this? I mean, it's about stuff between two guys. Gay guys."

My dick twitched in my pants."Yeah, I'm sure."

He took a deep breath. "Well, I found out that I am apparently the most repulsive creature walking the face of the planet."

What? Who would ever think that about Kurt? He was the most beautiful faggot ever.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, apparently my own boyfriend doesn't even want to touch me."

Wait. Boyfriend? Kurt had a boyfriend? I suddenly felt really pissed. Who was this asshole?

"What do you mean?"

Kurt looked at me as if he couldn't believe we were having this conversation and then his face just fell. He looked like he was going to cry.

"This weekend, he told me that, while he loves being with me, he doesn't want to _be_ with me. Intimately. No hugging, no touching. No...well...you know."

Who was this jackass?

"Is he gay?"

"Of course, he's gay," said Kurt with an annoyed huff. "Apparently, I am just not very attractive. Sexually anyway."

This was too much. Kurt had a gay boyfriend who didn't want him. I wasn't gay and I hated the little faggot yet, I wanted him more than anything. This was crazy. I didn't know what to say.

"_I want you Kurt. I want you bad. I just want you on my terms."_

I couldn't say that.

We figured out who was going to do what and came up with a time line. We really wouldn't need to meet for another week. I didn't want to wait that long but, I couldn't think of a good excuse to meet before then.

I watched him pack his things. He looked at me with such sad eyes. The eyes were killing me, stirring something deep inside my chest. What was wrong with me?

"You can keep the container. Just give it back when you've finished the brownies." We stood up to leave.

I stepped in front of him, blocking the door.

"Yes?"

I took my hand, placed it on the back of his head, pressed him towards me and kissed him on the mouth.

And then I got the hell out of there.

**KURT POV**

I fell back into the chair.

What had just happened?

I felt dizzy. Had David just_ kissed_ me?

I closed my eyes and sat there for a minute. Then I jumped up and ran after him.

"David! Dave!" I caught up to him in the parking lot. He stopped and turned towards me.

"David..." I was breathless from running. "I...you..." Suddenly, he grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me into his car. He was pressed up against me. I could feel his breath against my face. His eyes were dark and burning. His voice, low and menacing. "I didn't do anything to you, you fucking faggot. You got that? I didn't do anything."

"But, y-you kiss.." I didn't get to finish the sentence. He lifted me by my shirt, off of the car and then slammed me against it again. Hard. And then he kissed me. Again. It was hard and forceful. I tried to push him off of me but I was no match for his size and strength.

Then the strangest thing happened.

My body relaxed slightly and I moaned into the kiss. My lips parted and he slid his tongue against mine. It was sweet and probing. His masculine scent was intoxicating. I could feel his erection against my leg.

Suddenly, he pulled away. He pulled me off the car and pushed me. I fell backwards to the ground.

He jumped into his car and was gone. Leaving me sitting on the ground in the middle of the parking lot.

I picked myself up and walked to my car. I was too stunned to drive so, I just sat there. Had I dreamed it? Had that really happened? I sniffed my shirt collar. I could smell him on my clothes.

And I liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Need You Now**

**KUROFSKY POV**

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it.

I hadn't been able to help myself. Those eyes. His eyes were killing me. So sad and full of despair. All caused by some blind jackass who obviously didn't deserve him.

But, why did I kiss him? Why?

Shit. What if he told someone?

What if Azimio and the boys found out?

This was bad. Really, really bad. I would have to get to school early on Wednesday to catch him. I would put the fear of the fury in his queer ass. He couldn't tell anyone, anything. And I needed to get a hold of myself. I was going to fuck up everything if I kept acting like the male lead of some chick flick.

My phone started ringing. KH. I thought about not answering but decided it would be better to start my fear campaign early.

"What?"

"David?"

"Yeah."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About today at the library..."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What?"

"Oh, you mean the time line? Well, if you need to change something, we can discuss it tomorrow in class."

"David, Stop!"

Shit.

"Please, David. Can't we just talk about it? Look, I'm not mad and I promise I won't tell anyone. I just want to...talk."

Why do girls always want to talk about shit? At least he wasn't planning on telling anyone.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Well...why...why did you kiss me?"

_Because I love you as much as I hate you? Because I've been dreaming about kissing you for months? Because I wanted to kiss away the hurt in your eyes?_ Fuck. I couldn't say any of that.

"I don't know."

"David...are you gay?"

I hung up the phone.

He called back. I didn't answer.

He called 8 times. He sent me 5 text messages, asking me to call him. He left a voice message:

"_David. It's Kurt. Please call me back or pick up your phone. I didn't mean to upset you. I just...I don't understand why you kissed me and I feel like we should talk about it. I'm not mad, I just wanna talk to you. Please call me."_

I didn't call him. I just rolled over in my bed and eventually fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had hoped things would be clearer in the morning and, to my surprise, they were. Well, in my fucked up way, they were. So, I had kissed him. So, what? I had also slammed his ass into my car and pushed him to the ground. Technically, this was progress. I had coupled kissing with physical assault. This was actually a good foundation. And Kurt wasn't mad at me. Even better. Things might work out after all. If getting kissed and slammed around worked for him, we were on our way to a beautiful relationship.

I ignored him when I passed him at his locker before first period.

"David!"

I turned and walked back. He spoke in a low voice.

"Why didn't you call me back last night?

"I didn't have anything to say."

"We need to talk."

Jeez. What was with the obssesion about talking? I moved very close to his face. Why did he always smell so good? Like...pink.

"No, Kurt. We don't need to talk unless it is about our history project and according to my calendar, we don't meet again for a week. So, unless you have something new to report about the siege of Charleston, we have nothing to talk about." I turned to leave.

"Meet me at the main library at 4:00 pm today!" I looked at him.

"Please, David?"

I walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

At 4:00 pm I was sitting in my car in the parking lot of the main library. I had been fighting with myself all day. Was I going in or wasn't I? I still hadn't made up my mind when he pulled into the parking space next to me. He rolled down his window. I rolled down mine.

"Hi. You came." I didn't say anything.

"Please David. Please talk to me. I just..."

Shit. The eyes were back. Sad and depressed. And this time, my fault. What was wrong with me? I usually liked being the cause of his pain. I rolled up the window and got out of the car.

We walked to our usual space. When we sat down, he took out a bag.

Oreo cookies.

He was making me fall in love with him but, not the way I wanted to.

Then he sealed my fate.

"David, I'm not mad you kissed me yesterday. As a matter of fact, I'm...kind of...glad."

What? _What?_

He reached across the table and took my hand.

"David..."

I couldn't handle this. I jumped up, over turning my chair in the process. I lunged for the door but Kurt was quick. He threw himself in front of the door, slamming it shut.

"David, please..."

His face was flushed.

His eyes were bright.

His lips were moist.

His breathing was fast.

His jeans were tight and a few buttons on his shirt were undone at the top.

He looked sexy.

He looked tasty.

And, he sounded like he was begging.

I snapped.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard. My tongue demanding entry. He gave it to me. His mouth was so sweet. So fucking hot and warm. He relaxed his body slightly into mine and moaned. I came undone. I pulled him away from the door and slammed him up against the wall. I pinned his wrists above his head and pressed my body into his. One hard cock against another. He moaned again and I almost came. I kept kissing him, forcefully, trying to drink him in. I was so hard, it hurt. I needed relief and I knew how I wanted it.

I moved from his lips to his neck. I whispered in his ear, "Kurt, my sweet, sweet Kurt. You are going to suck my cock right now. Do you understand me?" His eyes grew wide with shock and were tinged with...fear. Once again, I almost came.

"But, David, I..."

I shut him up with another forceful kiss. I moved back to his ear. "This is not up for discussion Kurt. Nothing I tell you is up for discussion. Get on your fucking knees and suck me. Now."

I looked into his eyes. They were swirling with desire, fear and confusion all mixed together. He stared at me and then slowly moved to the floor. I quickly unzipped my pants. His hands were shaking as he freed my aching cock. He slowly started licking me. Just the head at first. I moaned and fell forward, leaning my hands against the wall for support. He looked up at me and then closed his eyes and took me all the way into his mouth. He started moving his beautiful lips up and down, up and down, up and down...

Holy. Shit.

I came like a fucking burst dam.

He was holding my cum in his mouth, trying to decide what to do. I softly placed my hand over his mouth and gently tilted his head back. His eyes met mine and he swallowed.

I pulled him to his feet. His face was flushed and he looked bewildered. I didn't want to ruin this with conversation. I wanted him to stay confused.

I grabbed my bag and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews. I started this story simply for my personal pleasure. The fact that other people like it is such a thrill! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And please, continue to review. It makes me keep writing._**

**Chapter 8 – Somebody to Love**

**KURT POV**

Wednesday night, I sat in my room, trying to figure out exactly when and how I had lost control of my life.

The boy I am in love with rejects me sexually. So, I cheat on him by making out with the boy who bullied me for a year and at one point, threatened to kill me.

I follow that up, with an Oscar award winning performance of a street corner whore in the public library of Lima, Ohio. With the aforementioned bully.

I had accomplished a hell of a lot in 48 hours.

Blaine's rejection on Saturday had left me devastated. I had spent Saturday night crying my eyes out. I had wanted to call Mercedes but, I was too embarrassed. Plus, I already knew exactly what she would say:

"_Dump him Kurt. Dump him now. If he doesn't want 100% of the Kurt Hummel experience, then he can't have any. You deserve better. Dump him. Do you want me to call him and dump him for you?"_

She would be right of course but...I didn't want to dump him. I loved being with Blaine and, I loved how it _felt_ to be with Blaine. Going out in public with him was an amazing ego boost. Both guys and girls wanted him. No matter where we went, people were instantly sucked in by his smile, amazing good looks, his charm and sexiness. It was thrilling to be the one, holding his hand while the world vied for his attention. But now, I knew it was a lie. He was willing to hold my hand but, he didn't want to hold me.

Could I really be happy with that?

Since Saturday, I had spent hours looking at my reflection in the mirror. I knew I wasn't ugly. My skin cleansing and moisturizing regimen left me positively glowing. I had impeccable taste in clothes. Hell, even Blaine told me I was gorgeous. Was he lying? If he thought I was gorgeous, why didn't he want me?

By Sunday night, I was in the the throes of depression. I couldn't stop crying. Blaine had called to see how I was doing and to reassure me once again that he wanted to be with me, and I made him so happy and not to take what he said personally. How could I not take it personally? Stupid bastard.

The worst part of all, was that I now felt even lonelier and more desperate for someone than I had before Blaine. He was supposed to be the one to finally fulfill all the longing and aching I had inside. I wanted someone to wrap their arms around me and look at me with desire. But, apparently, I was undesirable.

At least, that's what I thought until Tuesday afternoon.

David's kiss had sent me reeling. I didn't know what to think? David Karofsky was a homophobic bully. He hated me.

Didn't he?

I thought if I could just talk to him, I could find out what was going on in his mind and get some clarity.

So much for clarity.

Did David force me to do it or did I do it because I wanted to?

I really didn't know. But, even scarier was the fact that part of me didn't care. I had enjoyed doing it.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Apparently, Blaine's rejection had shattered my self-esteem so badly that I was willing to suck dick for cookies and licorice.

How had I become such a fucked up mess?

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up Thursday morning, a nervous wreck. On Tuesday, Dave had kissed me. On Wednesday, I had blown him like a happy hooker. What the hell would happen today?

By the time I arrived at school, I was jumpy and skittish and felt sick to my stomach. I was relieved when I didn't see him before first period but when I got to history class and he wasn't there, I felt disappointed.

Before lunch, I stopped by my locker to pick up my afternoon books. When I opened it, there was a bottle of Perrier water and a bag of gummy bears inside.

I looked up and down the hallway.

I didn't see him.

I loved gummy bears. Yummy and low calorie.

For the first time since Saturday morning, I felt a rush of happiness.

I was on my way to seventh bell when he reached out and pulled me into the empty AV room. The room was dark and I couldn't see anything. I only knew it was him was because of his intoxicating, masculine scent. He held his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then he kissed me.

This time, my body didn't hold back.

I melted into him completely. He held me tightly against him and I wrapped my arms around him, running my hands over his muscular back and well-built arms. His kisses were hot and demanding and left me breathless. I was drowning in his smell and the waves of desire raging through my body. He pushed me against the wall and held me there, kissing me. He stepped back, allowing me to catch my breath for just a moment.

He cupped my face in his hands and then slid them down my neck, down my chest, around my waist and down to my ass. He pressed me against him, slowly grinding his erection against mine. Then he unzipped my pants. I froze. No one had ever done this to me. When the cool air hit my dick, I trembled. I thought I was going to fall and he must have sensed it because he gently pushed me back against the wall. I held my breath as he wrapped one of his strong hands around my dick and started stroking me up and down, pumping me with his fist. I was gasping for breath. He increased the speed of his strokes and I started moaning loudly.

Then he slid down to his knees and slowly took me into his mouth.

Oh. Holy. Mother of...

He took his time. Sliding me in and out of his mouth. Slowly building the tidal wave churning inside me. Suddenly, my entire body tensed up and I couldn't catch my breath. I grabbed his hair and pushed myself further into his mouth. He moaned and I felt the vibration around my dick. Then I heard screaming. It took me a moment to realize, I was the one screaming and I slapped my hand over my mouth. I came over and over again. I felt the sensation of him swallowing me and I almost collapsed. His strong hands caught me and pushed me back towards the wall. He tucked my dick back in and zipped my pants.

And then he was gone.

I slid to the floor. I was a trembling, relaxed, mess. I sat there until I was sure I would be able to walk. I opened the door, slowly. No one was in the hallway. I ran to the bathroom. My face was flushed and my hair was a mess. I composed myself and went to class.

I never saw David the entire day.

XXXXXXXXX

That evening, I laid on my bed thinking about him. He was a jock. A football player. A tough guy with tough friends who felt gays were worthless and disgusting. His friends didn't want him to be gay and chances are, his parents didn't either.

But, he was. And, probably terrified.

Liking me was not acceptable. Being with me was even worse and full of terrible consequences, at least in his mind.

So, he had settled with squashing his feelings. Until this week. And now he was breaking into my locker and kidnapping me during school.

Okay, David.

I'm not going to make this worse for you. We will play by your rules.

At least for now.

XXXXXXXXX

On Friday morning, we walked past each other without a word.

In history class, we said nothing. Not even hi. But, I felt his eyes on me the entire 50 minutes.

When I stopped by my locker before lunch, there was a bottle of Perrier water and a box of Sunkist fruit snacks. Only 90 calories a packet.

I sat in the cafeteria, eating them and drinking my water. He was sitting across the room, with all the football players. I kept sneaking glances at him. At one point, he was laughing. He had a really beautiful smile. How come I had never noticed that before? Probably because he had never smiled at me.

"Kurt, are you really going to eat just those and nothing else for lunch?" Tina was watching me open a fourth packet of fruit snacks. "Yes. They make me happy." She simply shook her head.

When I stopped by my locker at the end of the day, there was a note inside.

_Out of town with parents this weekend. See you Tuesday at 4 pm. _

It wasn't signed.

I slept with it under my pillow that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – When I Get You Alone**

BLAINE POV

I am a very smart, well-organized kind of guy. I have to be in order to keep my life running smoothly. I walk around with a head full of important facts and information, necessary for me to make sure my worlds do not collide. I have 5 schedules memorized: Mine, Jeremiah's, Mom, Dad & Kurt. Jeremiah's is the hardest because retail hours and shifts change like the weather. Mom is a series of luncheons, clubs and benefit gatherings, Dad is always on a plane and Kurt is safely in Lima. I mentally track everything and make sure it all works because it has to. The world's can't collide or there would be disastrous consequences.

This is why I do not understand how I could have fucked up so badly on Saturday.

Ever since the "lack of attraction" conversation, I had given Kurt some space. I knew he was hurt and I couldn't blame him. I half expected him to call me and dump me that Sunday but, he didn't and I was glad. I really did not want to lose him. He made me happy and I was determined to make him as happy as possible. Minus certain things, of course.

So, I was thrilled when he agreed to spend Saturday with me at the mall. I was taking him shopping. He could buy anything and everything he wanted. I would pay for it all. The amount of money in my bank account really was ridiculous considering I was a 17 year old kid with no job. I wasn't flashy or into buying stuff so, I had a lot of money saved up. The only thing I ever bought was music and paint supplies for Jeremiah. It always made him nervous when I did this. Money was an area where I had him beat. "I'm not with you for your money Blaine," he would say. "I'm with you for your mouth and your ass." He was such a control freak.

I was excited about Saturday. I hadn't seen Kurt in a week and I missed him. We agreed to meet at the main mall entrance. I arrived first. As I watched him walking towards me, I couldn't help but notice that something was... different. I'm not into fashion like he is but, even I could tell that his outfit was amazing. He had on these black, skinny jeans, with long, black, knee-high boots that had a slight heel to them. He was wearing a tight black shirt with a dark gray, three-quarter length coat that wrapped around him seductively. I was sure that underneath the coat, his ass looked amazing.

But...it wasn't just the outfit. Something else was going on but I couldn't figure out what. He simply looked fabulous.

Kurt was picky and had a critical eye so, it was fun to watch him make his way through stores, bombarding the sales people with questions they couldn't answer and providing information they didn't know about their own merchandise. The only store that drove me crazy was Pottery Barn. It was a gay man's mecca and as a result, hell for me. I got hit on four different times and an older gay couple offered to adopt me. Kurt thought it was hilarious.

Things were going great until Kurt stopped at the Gap.

Fuck.

I did a mental check of Jeremiah's schedule. Yes, he was working today.

Shit.

I started to panic. "Um, Kurt, why don't we go to Abercrumbie instead? You always say their stuff is better."

"True," he nodded, "but, also ridiculously over-priced."

"But, I'm paying so who cares."

"Then you should be glad I'm not a gold-digger, looking to fleece you." He opened the door and went in.

The moment we stepped in the store, my head started pounding. How was it that I could fucking smell Jeremiah. Kurt started wandering aimlessly while I looked around nervously. "Ohh!" Kurt was squealing. "New skinny jeans! And on sale!" He looked like he might actually eat the rack. I couldn't help but smile at him. I really did love being with him. And he looked so damn good today...

I could feel Jeremiah's presence before I saw him. He was staring at me with the same lust-filled look he'd given me the first time we saw one another. I felt my dick harden slightly.

Then he noticed Kurt.

He stared at him, hard. Drinking him in. The lust in his eyes was replaced with a burning, simmering jealousy.

Oh, fuck. This was not good. Not good at all.

He looked from me to Kurt and back to me. The jealousy was starting to engulf his entire body. I swear, it was just rolling off of him.

"Hello. Welcome to the Gap. Is there anything I can help you find?"

"No, "said Kurt, "but how long is this sale going to last?"

"Through Thursday."

"Will you get any more jeans in before then?"

"No. What you see is what we have."

"Hmm. Okay." Kurt kept tearing through the jeans with gusto.

Jeremiah moved away and I followed nonchalantly, acting as though I was fascinated by a display of shirts.

"He's very pretty Blaine. Very, very pretty. He's very thin as well."

Kurt was hitting both of Jeremiah's insecurities. Beauty and weight. This shit was going to be so bad.

"Blaine?" I turned to look at him. His eyes were on fire. His voice was eerily quiet.

"If you touch him, I _will_ know. Do not touch him Blaine, and do not let him touch you."

I was about to respond when I heard Kurt squeal and shit really hit the fan.

"Look at these coats!"

Kurt was squealing in delight at some coat display. He grabbed one off the rack, stood in front of the mirror and took his coat off.

I had been right. His ass looked amazing.

I looked at Jeremiah.

I was dead. The next time Jeremiah got a hold of me, I would end up in the hospital. It was a done deal. I would need surgery to repair the damage he was going to do to my ass. Assuming he didn't just kill me.

Kurt was drawing a crowd of admirers as he tried on one coat after enough. Jeremiah was now standing right next to me, obviously not caring if Kurt noticed or not.

"If you fuck him tonight, I will know the minute you come and I will never, ever touch you again. Do you hear me Blaine? You fuck him and we are through! I will _not_ share you. You belong to me or not at all."

I almost fell to my knees in front of him.

"I'm not fucking anyone Jeremiah. I only get fucked. By you."

Jeremiah was starting to shake. Some guy was hitting on Kurt and I was sure someone had cut off the oxygen supply for the room.

I had to get out of there.

I had to get Kurt out of there.

I moved. "Um, Kurt, are you ready? What do you want to buy?"

We left with five pairs of jeans, two coats and 7 scarves. Kurt looked sublimely happy, Jeremiah had disappeared and I was about to have a mental breakdown.

When we got outside, Kurt looked at me. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go to lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and I parted ways at 4:00 pm. His car was packed with bags. He was tired, but happy. This made me happy. I hoped it made up for last week. At least a little. As I watched him drive away, my phone started vibrating.

It had been doing that for the past 3 hours.

"Yes Jeremiah."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Will you be alone tonight?"

Mental check. My parents had some dinner thing. I would be alone but...Kurt and I were going on a picnic on Sunday. This meant I needed to be able to walk.

"No, I won't be alone tonight."

"Will you be with him?"

"No, my parents and I have some dinner thing."

Silence.

"What about Sunday?"

Mental check. I would be home from my picnic with Kurt by 5 pm, if not earlier. My father was flying out at 4 pm for an early Monday morning meeting in D.C. My mother was going to a book club meeting. The one where they drank more than they discussed the book. She wouldn't be home until 9:30 or 10:00 pm.

Did I really want to do this?

Jeremiah was going to fuck me into oblivion. I could already taste his cum in my mouth.

This was going to be brutal.

I probably wouldn't be able to go to school on Monday.

Did I really want to do this?

"You can come over at 6:00 pm. We will have 3 hours."

"You will wish it were one."


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter is very sexually intense and includes the use of a sex toy (poor Blaine). Nothing outrageously graphic but, if these themes bother you please DO NOT READ or stop after the first section._

_Of course, if you've come this far..._

_And Blaine really should know by now that he has a very jealous lover..._

**Chapter 10 – Gives You Hell**

**BLAINE POV**

Sunday arrived sunny and unseasonably warm. A great day for a picnic. I picked up Kurt at Noon. Once again, he looked fantastic and seemed incredibly happy. I hoped it was because of me.

We drove up to Lima State Park and found a nice spot under a tree. Kurt laid out a picnic that would make Martha Stewart jealous. I had brought along a soccer ball. Kurt refused to play with me so I kicked it around to get a little exercise. After all, I probably wouldn't be able to move for a week after tonight.

As I walked back to the blanket, I couldn't help but notice how sexy Kurt looked. He was stretched out, leaning back on his hands. He looked very content and peaceful. And hot. When I plopped down next to him, I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked at me in surprise.

"Well, what was that for?"

"You just look...really, really fantastic."

"Thank you."

We sat in silence, munching on sandwiches and salad. I imagined what a beautiful scene we made. Two beautiful boys, sitting on a hill, having lunch on a blanket.

When we were done, I laid back, full and content. Kurt laid down next to me. We were silent for a long time until he spoke.

"You know Blaine. I'm okay with the fact that you don't find me sexually attractive."

I wasn't expecting that to come up.

"Like I said before, please don't take it personally. It's me. Not you."

"Oh, I know that," said Kurt. "But...I think you need to understand something. Just because you don't find me sexually attractive, doesn't mean other people won't."

Where was he going with this?

"Well, of course Kurt. After all, you really are beautiful."

He turned on to his side and propped his head up in his hand and looked at me. "As long as we understand that."

Silence.

Wait. What was he telling me?

I sat up and looked down at him. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

He sat up. "Just that you should understand that other people might find me attractive, and might decide to let me know, and I might decide to...act on it."

What?

"I'll still be your boyfriend, of course."

What the hell?

"Kurt, are you saying that you're going to fool around with someone else because I don't want to do anything sexual with you?"

Kurt looked at me with this sexy, knowing look.

"It could happen."

I was stunned. And...pissed. Of course, I knew I had absolutely no right to be. After all, I had a date at 6:00 pm with the very reason why I wasn't the one Kurt was fooling around with. Still...

I looked at him.

He just smiled.

By 7:45 that evening, I was laying on the floor in the basement. My hands were tied at the wrists and my feet were tied at the ankles. I was blindfolded. My entire face was sticky.

And I was in agony. So much fucking agony.

I needed to come so, so, bad. Really, really bad.

And, I couldn't.

Jeremiah had brought a toy.

I had guessed that tonight would be brutal and Jeremiah had not disappointed me. He had arrived at 6:15 pm instead of 6:00 pm. His way of making me really sweat. When I opened the door he had grabbed me, kissed me passionately and then slapped me. Clearly, his jealousy had not lessened since yesterday.

"How could you fucking do that to me, Blaine? How do you think I felt? Having you flaunt your little whore in front of me?"

"Jeremiah, I didn't plan it! And remember, I didn't even want a boyfriend! You were the one..."

"Shut up! Shut up! On your knees!"

I really was well-trained. I fell to my knees.

Tonight, I would not be allowed to swallow. Instead, he came all over my face and wouldn't let me wipe it away.

He announced that we were going to the basement.

The basement was really awesome. My dad had designed it. It had a complete home entertainment center with a huge, movie style flat screen and an excellent sound system. However, this was not why Jeremiah wanted to go to the basement. He liked the fact that it was sound proof. I quickly found out why.

He laid me flat on my stomach, with my arms stretched over my head. He tied my hands and feet together and blindfolded me. Then he made me bend my knees so my ass was in the air.

Then he fucked me.

Over.

And over.

And over.

He was hysterically screaming at me the entire time.

"You belong to me, Blaine. Me! He can't fucking have you! Do you hear me? Tell him, Blaine! Tell him! You fucking belong to me! Don't you dare fuck him!"

He went back and forth between fucking me and then stopping to pull me to my knees by my hair to make me suck him. Sometimes he would come from that and other times he would simply come in my ass. Either way, it was brutally intense and hot and I couldn't wait for my release. My cock was aching and I was quivering with sexual tension and electricity.

But Jeremiah had other ideas.

After coming for like an insane eighth or ninth time, he had rolled me on to my back and gagged me. This was new. Jeremiah liked my mouth free. I was still blindfolded.

I could feel him slide something cool down my cock and suddenly I felt a tightness at the base. I realized in horror what it was.

A cock ring. It prevents a guy from coming.

He whispered in my ear, "I'm going to blow you now, Blaine." Jeremiah gave me the most incredible blow job he had ever given me since we'd been together.

And I couldn't come.

I couldn't even scream.

I was harder than I had ever been in my entire life and I could not come.

It was pure torture. I was in hell.

Jeremiah lay next to me and alternated between lightly stroking me with his fingers and gently massaging my balls. He would take the head of my cock in his mouth and then release it. The sensations were driving me insane. I thought my mind and body were going to explode. He finally removed the gag but, I still couldn't speak. All I could do was moan. And try to beg for my release.

"Jeremiah...please...I..."

"You what, Blaine?"

"I'm...I'm sorry. Please...please Jeremiah..."

"Sorry for what Blaine? Sorry that he is prettier than me and you want to fuck his brains out? Sorry that deep down you want to blow him with that beautiful mouth of yours? What exactly are you sorry for Blaine?"

I was incoherent.

"Will you fuck him Blaine? Will you?"

"No, I swear. I won't. I swear. Please...please..."

"Please what, Blaine?"

"Please...please...release me. Please let me come..."

"No."

"Please Jeremiah...I need to..."

"No."

"Do you want to fuck him?"

"No. Only you..."

Shit! That was a trap!

"What? You want to fuck me! You know the rules Blaine. You don't get to fuck me. I only get to fuck you. Perhaps you need a reminder..."

And then he fucked me again.

While I still had the ring on.

Sound proof walls.

Finally, after making me swear hundreds of times that I still only belonged to him, he removed the ring. I came like a volcano. It was the most intense rush of my life and apparently, I passed out because when I woke up, I was in my bed, wrapped in Jeremiah's arms. He was staring into my eyes and stroking my hair.

"Oh, Blaine. My life was crap until I met you. Please don't ever, ever leave me."

"I won't Jeremiah."

How could I? I was addicted to this crazy shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: In case you are interested, there are links to photos of Blaine, Kurt, David and Jeremiah on my profile page. This is how they look in my mind while I write. A bit different from how they appear on the show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would have never made it on the air.**

**Chapter 11 – The Only Exception**

**KAROFSKY POV**

The weekend had felt like two months instead of two days. We had gone to Columbus to visit my grandparents. Boring as hell. And, uncomfortable. My grandfather kept asking me about girls. Did I have a girlfriend? What was her name? Bet all the ladies are after you. Ha. Ha.

_Well grandpa, his name is Kurt and I guess you could call him a girl based on his clothes and fondness for lip gloss. He did chase me in the library parking lot so, I guess you could say he's after me. He doesn't know he's my girlfriend/sex slave yet but, I'm working on it. _

The weekend was a huge reminder of why this Kurt thing had to remain a secret.

I was not gay.

I just wanted Kurt.

And my want was getting worse and screwing with my head.

I had skipped history class on Thursday simply because I was scared to see him. Scared he would be angry about the library on Wednesday. He had made me feel fucking fantastic and watching him swallow had done things to me that I cannot describe in words. But, I had no idea how he felt about it. After all, I did just leave him there. I tried to make it up to him by returning the favor during seventh period on Thursday. Listening to and feeling him come had been amazing. He had sounded like he really enjoyed it. I hoped that was true. And, I had to admit, I had loved doing it.

But on Friday...I just didn't know what to say and apparently, neither had he. I had noticed him eating the fruit snacks during lunch. That made me happy.

I just needed to see him at the library on Tuesday. He always wanted to talk so, on Tuesday, we would talk. Maybe.

XXXXXXXXXX

On Monday morning, I hung around his locker before first period. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see him. Shit. I was turning into such a douche. He came around the corner. What the hell? Did those boots have heels? He was walking towards me when out of nowhere, Azimio and Johnson came down the hallway and shoved him. Hard. He slammed into the lockers and fell to the floor. It had been a while since this had happened so he was clearly unprepared and stunned. He looked like he might cry.

I was frozen. Part of me wanted to kick their asses, another part wanted to pick Kurt up off the floor. But, I just stood there. As they continued down the hall, I heard Azimio yell back at him, "I know we have a truce and shit per Karofsky but, that was just a little reminder. You obviously needed it from the looks of that shit you're wearing today."

I just stood there.

At first, Kurt didn't look at me as his picked himself up and slowly walked to his locker. But when his eyes met mine, I could read them clearly.

Coward.

Disappointment.

I walked away. I couldn't stand him looking at me like that.

Everything was so fucked up. What did I want? Did I want him with me out of fear or did I want him with me out of...love? And if it was love then I couldn't let shit like that slide.

Fear was definitely better, right? After all, his fear turned me on. With fear I could have him and still maintain a certain position within the high school hierarchy. Wasn't fear what I had always wanted anyway? Why was I questioning this?

I was questioning it because of how much it had killed me to see him so sad thanks to that jackass he was with. I didn't like him sad or hurt.

I was going soft.

Fuck.

I watched him walk into history class. His eyes didn't meet mine. He didn't say anything. This was killing me.

"Kurt?" He turned to look at me. What was he thinking?

"Um..."

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you...Karofsky." He turned back around.

Karofsky?

Shit.

I watched him at lunch. He was eating a salad from the cafeteria. Not the Twizzlers I had put in his locker in between class.

I couldn't stand it. I had to fix this and I couldn't wait until Tuesday.

I grabbed him again right before seventh period. All the AV geeks had class that bell so, the room was always empty. I slammed him against the wall. He glared at me.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about this morning." There. I had said it.

"Why?"

Why? What did he mean, why?

"Huh?"

"Why are you sorry about this morning?"

Now, I was confused and getting pissed. I had apologized. What the hell did he want from me? Plus, his scent was starting to get to me. What was it that always made him smell...like fucking pink? It was making me horny.

"Because...I should have done something or helped you or...I don't know. What do you want from me?"

"And therein lies the problem, Karofsky_._ You can't have me until _you_ decide what _you_ want. I was going to play by your rules, with all this undercover crap. But, you know what? I've changed my mind! You have to decide. Do you want me or not? And if you want me then, you have to protect me. You don't have to come out but, you have to at least protect me. I'm worth at least that much!"

What? Was he fucking crazy? Had he lost his mind? Did he just use the words, "come out?" Was he threatening me? Things were getting way out of control.

"Shut up Kurt."

"Why? What are you going to do? Hit me or kiss me?"

"Kurt, I mean it. Just shut up."

"Whatever..Karofsky."

He turned his back to leave.

_How dare he turn his back on me. _

I lost it.

I reached out and wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him to me. I clamped my hand over his mouth and started dragging him further into the room, away from the door. He was kicking and struggling but I was way stronger than him.

When we reached the far back wall I slammed him against it, face first.

"Don't you fucking turn your back on me! Do you know what happens to little faggots who turn their back?" I could feel the fear ripple through him at my words. I turned him around to face me, pinning his wrists above his head. His eyes were equal parts fear and desire and he was breathing hard.

"You know I want to rape you, don't you?"

He slowly nodded.

I looked straight into his eyes.

"But I never will, Kurt. I can't. Not now. Not anymore."

I stepped away from him.

I had to get out of there. He looked so sexy and vulnerable. His scent was sending me into sensory overload and I didn't want to go back on what I had just said.

I grabbed my bag and ran.

"David! David! Please!"

I kept running.

**KURT POV**

Well, Kurt, that was just great.

What happened to not pushing him? To playing by his rules for a while?

Damn it.

This was all Azimio's fault. The whole shoving incident had thrown me off and sent me over the edge. I don't know what I expected David to do. He couldn't have come running to my rescue. How would that have looked?

But, I had really, really wanted him to run to my rescue.

All he ever did was run from me. Just once, I wanted him to run to me. Prove to me that I'm worth more than cookies and snacks. Prove that if I agreed to be with him, he would at least protect me. He didn't have to walk down the hall, holding my hand but, don't let them hurt me while you watch.

Why was it that neither of the guys in my life valued me completely? Blaine found me worthless sexually and David didn't feel I was worth protecting.

What was wrong with me?

When I opened my locker after class, there was a big, beautiful pink rose inside that looked suspiciously like the one Mr. Keller, the biology teacher, had been growing for the Ohio State Fair. And, there was a note:

_I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm sorry._

I cried all the way home.

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Blaine called, sounding annoyingly happy and excited. I was sitting at my vanity, staring at the rose.

"Hey, Kurt! What are you doing this Friday?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"You and I are going to dinner. A fabulous dinner at The Precinct."

The Precinct was one of the few very expensive and classy fine dining restaurants in Westerville. Why it was named after a police station was anybody's guess.

I tried to think. Was it an anniversary or something? I didn't really care.

"What's the occasion?"

"I want to talk to you about something important and I would like to do it over a really great meal."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Uh, Kurt? I kind of expected you to be a little more excited."

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

No, I was not okay and I did not feel like talking to him anymore.

"Listen, I'm tired and I have a lot of work to do on my history project this week. I'll talk to you on Friday."

"Well, okay. I'll pick you up around 6:00 pm."

"Fine. Good-bye."

I threw my phone across the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – U Can't Touch This**

**BLAINE POV**

My date with Jeremiah had left me bedridden for two days. Thank God my parents were too caught up in their own lives to pay any attention to me. On Monday, when I told my mom I didn't feel well and wanted to stay home, it barely registered with her. She had a 9:00 am meeting of the Westerville-Lima Ladies Club. Would I be okay alone? Yes? Good. Bye.

I was grateful to be home alone because walking hurt like hell. I had to crawl to the bathroom and to the kitchen. Not that I minded. Jeremiah induced soreness was the best feeling in the world.

The two days also left me with time to think and by Tuesday afternoon, I was acutely aware of 3 things:

1) Kurt was going to cheat on me (if he hadn't already), and I didn't like it.

2) Jeremiah was an insanely jealous, sadistic son-of-a-bitch who got off on torturing me within an inch of my sexual life and, I did like it.

3) I was in love with Jeremiah but, now I wanted to sleep with Kurt too.

The rational part of my brain told me that I had absolutely no right to be upset about Kurt seeking sexual attention elsewhere. After all, I was the one who had rejected him and, I had been cheating on him from day one. But, I was still pissed. I had meant it when I said he was everything I wanted in a boyfriend. He really was. Including sexually. No, he wasn't Jeremiah but, I would love to fall to my knees and blow his beautiful mind. And, I could teach him a lot. Yes, I was being a hypocrite but I didn't care. I didn't want him with someone else. After all, he was _my_ boyfriend.

Of course, even if I started a sexual relationship with Kurt, I had no intentions of giving up Jeremiah. I couldn't. I was too addicted. I wanted him and all his crazy. His reaction to seeing Kurt had taken my feelings for him to a new level. I know I wasn't supposed to let it happen but, I was now completely in love with him. I found his jealousy deliciously intoxicating and I was 100% addicted to what he did to me in bed.

So...why couldn't I have both?

Two lovers. An experienced one and one I could train who wouldn't try to kill me with sex.

After all, Jeremiah knew about Kurt. Kurt had been his idea. I would just have to maintain the status quo. And, despite his threats, I was sure I could keep him from finding out that Kurt and I were doing more than just holding hands. Of course, if he did find out, and decided to punish me for it...

Kurt did not know about Jeremiah and I was confident that I could make sure he never found out.

All of my needs fulfilled.

I decided I would take Kurt out to a first-class dinner on Friday to tell him that I had changed my mind. Perhaps after dinner, he could come to my house and I would show him just how much I wanted him. I would rock his world.

My phone started vibrating. Jeremiah. Damn. Maybe he really did have a sixth sense.

"Yes, Jeremiah."

"How are you my adorable, good boy?"

"Recovering."

"Good."

"I didn't...punish you too much, did I?

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Which is why I worship you."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Jeremiah?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a jealous bitch. It's just that everything about you is so perfect for me. I don't want to lose you. I knew you were perfect for me the moment I laid eyes on you. I can't lose you Blaine, at least, not now. I know I will, one day. When you graduate and go off to college but, for now...I just can't get enough of you."

"Jeremiah, stop talking. Listen to me. You are not going to lose me. I am just as addicted to you as you are to me. I love what you do to me, just as much as you love doing it to me. It's why we are perfect together."

Jeremiah sighed. "Why is your clarity and understanding so much greater than your 17 years? I wish you were older. If you were older, I would marry you and we could move to Greece. We can't live in New York City. Too many good-looking, gay men to steal you from me but, perhaps Greece..."

I laughed. "There are no gay men in Greece?"

"Oh, I don't know."

I waited. I knew we weren't done because I knew him so well. There was one more thing he need assurances on despite, last night's activities.

"Blaine. Kurt is _really_ pretty."

Bingo.

"Yes, Jeremiah. Kurt is pretty. But you are beautiful and no one, and I do mean _no one_, could ever compete with you. You are Elizabeth Taylor beautiful and you fuck me out of this world. You are perfect and irreplaceable. No one can do to me what you do. No one. I don't want Kurt and I never will. "

I could feel his smile through the phone. He was positively radiant.

Damn. I am so fucking good.

Blaine freaking Anderson.

_**I just couldn't resist the whole Blaine freaking Anderson thing. Those familiar with AVPM & AVPS will get it. **_

_**Can you believe the arrogance of this guy? But remember, pride goeth before a fall. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – The Dog Days Are Over**

**KURT POV**

Rejection.

It seemed to be this month's theme. First Blaine, now David. Granted, each was for different reasons but, it was still rejection. The feelings of being unloved, unwanted and lonely were back and I was drowning.

Plus, it was Tuesday. Would David still meet me at 4:00 pm? Now that he had decided that he couldn't be with me, should I go back to fearing him? Would he go back on his word and attack me?

There were so many questions and emotions swirling around in my head that I almost missed the second half of Figgins' morning announcements:

_All students are advised to be on the lookout for car vandals. __Two members of the football team had their car tires slashed sometime yesterday afternoon. __If you know who is responsible, please tell Azimio Adams. He just needs the names for insurance claim purposes. _

_If anyone has information about the disappearance of the award winning, and very expensive, Pink Promise Rose, please see Mr. Keller of the biology department by 3:00 pm today. After today, Mr. Keller will be on medical leave for stress and mental anguish. _

I turned 5 shades of crimson after the rose announcement.

Apparently, David had gone on quite the crime spree after leaving me in the AV room.

I spent the rest of the day stressing about 4:00 pm and wondering if he would show.

He wasn't in history class.

There was nothing in my locker before lunch. Not that I expected it.

I made it to seventh period on time.

I didn't see him all day.

At 3:15 I stood in front of my locker wondering what to do. Would he show up at the library? Probably not but, I would go. Just in case. I wasn't ready to give up hope because, if David and I were really finished ... that left me in a "chaste and celibate" relationship with Blaine and, I really didn't want that.

I was just starting my car when my cell phone beeped with a text message.

_Come to 2324 Lake Forest Drive. It's the 3rd house on the left._

David.

Telling me to come to his house.

I tried to think clearly. This could be a way to get me alone to rape and murder me and hide my body.

Or...

It could be a legitimate request so that we could work on our history assignment. After all, regardless of everything going on, we still had to turn in a project at the end of the term.

Or...

I didn't want to think about what the other reason could be.

I sat there for five minutes. What was I going to do?

I headed for the address.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

As I turned on to the street, the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. No people and no cars. I looked at David's house. It was a lovely 2-story home with a well-manicured lawn and a 3-car garage. For some reason, I was surprised. Where did I think he lived?

I must have been sitting out front for a while because suddenly, my phone beeped again:

_Are you coming in? _

I got out of the car and walked to the front door. My heart was beating too fast. He opened the door before I could ring the bell.

God, he looked so beautiful.

His jeans seemed to fit him just a little tighter than usual. He was wearing a black t-shirt that seemed to just hug his chest. As I stepped past him, his masculine scent flooded my brain and attacked my senses. I felt a little dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

We both stood there in silence. Finally he asked, "Are you hungry?"

I looked around and saw the dinning room. On the table was a bottle of Perrier water and a bowl of Smarties. Another favorite. Each roll is 25 calories. I walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table. David sat across from me, looking down at his hands. I took one of the rolls and started to untwist the end, spilling the candy on to the table. I put two in my mouth and looked at him. Suddenly, a ton of questions popped into my head and spilled out.

"Did you slash the tires on Azimio and Johnson's cars?" A small smile appeared but he didn't look at me.

"Yes."

"Did you steal Mr. Keller's rose?"

"Yes."

"Were you at school today?"

"Yes...but I skipped history..."

"Why?"

No answer.

"David...why are we here and not at the library?"

He looked at me and then stood up. He paced around the room a bit before turning to me.

"Kurt...I want you. I want you bad but, I'm a really fucked up person. I don't want you the way a person, should want someone. I can't do romance Kurt. I can break into your locker and leave you stuff I think you'd like and I can steal for you but, that's as close to romance as I can get. I can't do the love shit. It's just not me. There's a reason why I play football and hockey. Those are hard-hitting, physical contact sports where you need to dominate your opponent. That's how I'm wired. I'm just fucked up that way. I need to dominate, Kurt. The type of love I have for you is a...dominate love. I want to be with you but, it has to on my terms and I have to have control. I'd never hurt you, I swear but...I have to be in control and I...I can't come out Kurt. I just can't. I'll protect you. I promise. I'll kick everybody's ass for you but, I can't come out. Not, like you are. But, I do want you. If you don't want me...like this, I'll understand and I promise, I won't rape you. But, if you want to do this with me...you have to understand, this is how it would be."

It was the most I'd ever heard him say.

He wanted me.

He would protect me.

But...I had a few questions.

I walked over to him and looked into his eyes. He looked, ashamed and scared. I placed my hand against his face and then slid it down to the middle of his chest. His heart was racing.

"When you say, dominate, what exactly would that involve?"

"Well, I'm not talking about bondage or anything. I just need to be in control. I need you to...to let me take you when I want. I need you...available to me. I need to feel like...I'm the guy in this relationship. I know how fucked up that sounds but, I have an image in my head of what being gay means and I'm not it Kurt and...if I'm gonna have a relationship with you, I can't feel anymore emasculated than I already feel because of being with a guy. I need to feel like a man and for me, that means, in part, taking you when I want. I'm sorry. I know that sounds horrible and I know that's wrong of me but...it's just how fucked up I am."

I couldn't help but smile. Emasculate. Big word. He's not as dumb as he let's people think.

"So, what you are saying is that I get to be the girl, or at least your 1950's, pre-feminist version of one, and you get to be the guy. What else?"

"I'm not coming out."

"Don't you think people will figure things out if you are seen with me?"

"We can figure that out but, I'm not making announcements and shit."

I stepped back a little. "I'm not going back in to the closet, David."

"First, let's face it Kurt, you've never been in the closet and second, I wouldn't expect you to."

I nodded. "True. What else?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Isn't that enough?"

I stepped back to him, closer than I had been before. I inhaled his scent. Oh, so masculine and strong. How could he ever think he was anything less than a man. I placed my hands, flat on his chest and slowly slid them down and around his waist and up his back. I could feel his breathing increase.

"So," I said quietly, "let's discuss this whole, taking me when you want, thing. What does that mean exactly?"

He looked directly in my eyes. His stare was hard and fierce.

"I get to fuck you when I want."

"You blow me when I tell you to."

"You become my sex slave."

"In exchange, I promise to take care of you, to love you and to give you just as much pleasure. I will always protect you. No one will hurt you and I will make you happy Kurt. I promise. You _will_ be happy and you will never be lonely."

Wow.

Wow.

From bully to lover, just like that.

I could feel my insides stirring and churning as my erection grew harder with every word he spoke. The fierceness of his eyes had me trapped. I couldn't look away and I didn't want to. I wanted him. I needed him and I didn't want to wait any longer.

I pressed my body against him and whispered in his ear, "Would you like to fuck me now?"

It was like getting hit by a train. But in a good way.

David devoured me.

His kisses were passionate and possessive. When he blew me, it felt so incredible that I fell to the floor. David didn't let up for a second. I almost couldn't stand how powerful his mouth felt around me. This time, when I realized I was screaming his name, I didn't bother to cover my mouth. I didn't care who heard.

David had been honest with me. There was nothing gentle about the way he touched me. His hands were rough, possessive and demanding but, it wasn't painful. I had never felt so wanted, desired or needed. The only time he slowed down, was when it came time to enter me.

"Kurt, are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to hurt you. Do you want to wait? We don't have to do this today. We have plenty of time."

"I thought you wanted to fuck me."

"I do. Bad. But, I'm not going to rape you. Not today anyway."

So, he moved slowly, making sure we used lots of lubricant. He slid his finger inside of me first. I screamed in ecstasy but he misunderstood and looked terrified.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. I only had one word for him. "More."

He slid another finger in and then another. I just kept begging for more. He removed his fingers and entered me slowly.

"Oh, Kurt. Holy shit. You feel so fucking...ugh."

I was drowning. Drowning in the sensations I felt from being so full of him. I could barely breathe from the feeling of being completely possessed and owned by him. He started moving in and out, fucking me smoothly and with each stroke all of the feelings of loneliness, longing and aching desire disappeared. In that moment I knew for a fact that I was finally where I belonged. Under David, in his bed, filled with him.

Watching him come was magnificent. Feeling him fill me and hearing him scream my name sealed my fate.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Sex slave for David Allen Karofsky.

_**Blaine, who?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Halo/Walking on Sunshine**

**Karofsky POV**

Happiness.

For the first time in my life, I was happy. Truly fucking happy.

I was so happy that I was paranoid. I kept waiting for shit to go south. For Kurt to change his mind or for someone to find out what we were up to. I was happy and terrified at the same time. I didn't want to lose this. I couldn't lose this. Not now. Not after I had finally gotten something so special in my sorry ass life.

Kurt was fucking amazing, and not just in bed. He got it. He got me. And, he was willing to do what I needed to feel in control. He was definitely the girl to my man. He was perfect for me and I was in love with him. There, I said it. Love.

The first week was a little insane. I needed to test him, to see if he would really live up to our agreement. I knew it was risky but, I didn't care. I had to know for certain that he really meant it when he said he would allow me to take him whenever and wherever I wanted. I would send him a text towards the end of second period.

_Meet me in the dance room during lunch._

When I got there he would be waiting for me. I would kiss him and he would stare into my eyes, waiting for my instructions. That shit was such a fucking turn-on. I would whisper into his ear, "Suck my cock Kurt." He would fall to his knees and cause me to temporarily lose my mind. But the best part, the truly best fucking part was that he would always hold my cum in his mouth until I gently placed my hand over his mouth and tilted his head back. Our eyes would meet and then he would swallow. Just like that first time in the library. We did this everyday for one week. He always arrived happy to see me and eager to do whatever I wanted. He got it. He got me. I felt like the luckiest bastard in the world.

And then there were our history project sessions.

The history assignment provided an excuse for us to be seen together and more importantly, for us to be at each others homes. It also provided an opportunity for Kurt to gently re-introduce me to his father. That was awful. First, he was pissed that Kurt had been paired with me to begin with. Despite Kurt's protests, his father called up both Handel and Figgins and basically told them off. He scared Handel so bad that, despite the fact that everyone in class were well into their projects, Handel offered to allow Kurt to join another pair. Kurt refused, citing all the work we had done and tried to convince his dad that I had learned the error of my ways and that we were becoming friends. We even went so far as to have a few project sessions at Kurt's house so his dad would see that I treated Kurt with respect. It was so fucking uncomfortable. His dad would hover and throw evil looks my way. I was grateful when Kurt agreed to give up and just meet at my house. Plus, my parents weren't around as much so we had time to screw around.

And boy did we screw around.

I could not get enough of him. He was so sweet and willing and fucking lovely. I fucked him every single chance I could get and he seemed to love it. I was always worried about hurting him or leaving him sore but all he would ever say is, "more David, fuck me more." How could I resist that shit?

To my surprise, Kurt and I talked a lot too. At first, only he would talk and I would listen. He told me about losing his mom, discovering he was gay, telling his dad and how much I had hurt him last year. That part broke my heart. I felt like less than shit. But, I was glad he told me. It made me even more determined to protect him and keep him safe. And, to make up for it.

Eventually, he got me to talk too. About my family and how conservative they were and my fears that my dad would never accept me as gay. We talked more than I ever thought we would. And I actually, kind of liked it.

There was one thing we had not talked about. Jackass. I finally brought it up one evening while we were laying on my bed. Kurt was nestled in my arms. I loved how small he was compared to me. I could envelope him in my arms and feel like I was protecting him from the world.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"When was the last time you talked to Blaine?"

"I don't know. Probably a week, maybe two."

"When do you plan to see him again?"

"I don't know. I've canceled dinner twice with him so..."

This needed to be done. I wasn't sharing Kurt in any way, shape or form. Jackass had to go.

"You need to call him and tell him it is over."

Silence.

"Kurt? Did you hear me? It's over with him. You need to tell him to fuck off."

"Okay."

**KURT POV**

Blaine.

Hadn't thought much about him.

I knew David was right but..

Something was holding me back. There was a tiny, annoying voice in my head that kept bothering me with a question. Would I have been so willing to meet David's demands if Blaine hadn't rejected me?

When I finally went home that Tuesday evening, I had sat at my vanity and stared at myself in the mirror. Was I crazy? I had just willingly entered into sexual servitude with a guy who had made it clear that he wanted to control and dominate me. This couldn't be healthy. This had to be a by-product of Blaine's rejection.

But...I was incredibly attracted to David.

His scent, his masculinity, his strength, even his dominant nature. I loved all of it. And then of course, there was the sex. The way he completely possessed me during sex was unbelievable. I loved the feeling of being completely filled by him. And, for all his talk about domination, David was a very unselfish lover. He never left me wanting. I just had to allow him to take the lead which was fine. I was more than willing to follow.

The week of second period texts had been deliciously exciting. The fact that I had either blown or had sex with David all over the school, including the choir room, left me feeling sexy and dirty in the most wonderful way. I never, ever thought someone could want me so much and I loved it.

Plus, David was romantic. He just didn't realize it. Every single day there was something different in my locker. When I had complained about how I would gain weight because of all the cookies and candy he kept giving me, he switched it up. He started leaving me cds of songs he thought I would like, fruit, a rock he thought was really cool and of course, flowers. However, I had encouraged him to stay away from Mr. Keller's lab. And some days, just a note. These were my favorite because they were simple, honest and pure David.

_I really hope I make you happy because you make me happier than anything in the world. You really, really do. _

_I love you more than __Oreos. I'll probably love you more than football by next week. _

_With you, I can finally breathe. _

I was so happy. Happier than I had been in a long, long time. I felt overwhelmed by his love, his possessiveness and his desire for me. And, I felt safe.

The only bad thing about our relationship was the secrecy. We had to be careful. Being seen in the library or talking during history class was one thing. We couldn't eat lunch together or hang out in-between classes. We didn't want to raise suspicions. Sometimes this was hard because I would see him and long to touch his arm or grab his hand for just a moment. But, I knew better. I wasn't going to break my promise to him.

And he did not break his promise to protect me.

* * *

><p>Azimio and the boys had not bothered me since the shoving incident two weeks earlier but, Azimio was suspicious that this tires had been slashed that same day. He didn't think it was me. He thought it was probably Finn but, nonetheless, I was the link.<p>

I hadn't been slushied in so long that it took me longer than normal to realize what had happened and to recover. I stood there dripping, feeling the ice run down my chest_. _I was wearing a beautiful white, three quarter length coat with matching white suede boots. The entire outfit was ruined and the red slushie dye against the white coat made it look as though I had been shot.

I heard him before I could see him.

"What the fuck!"

"Oh, what's up Karofsky? You got a problem?"

"Yes, you, asshole!"

"What? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you to lay off!"

"Who the hell died and made you king of the hallways? Did I miss a memo? Fuck that faggot!"

The sound of David's fist hitting Azimio's jaw made my stomach turn. The two were like huge lions, clawing and swinging at one another. Azimio slipped on the slushie mess and fell to the floor. David pounced on top of him, his fists swinging. I was starting to get scared. David looked like he might really kill him. A crowd had gathered, including Mercedes who was trying to pull me out of the way and into the bathroom but, I couldn't leave. I had to make sure David was okay. Finally Coach Bieste appeared and pulled David off Azimio.

Oh, God.

Azimio's face was battered, bloodied and bruised and he was not moving. Someone was calling 911.

I looked at David. The rage in his eyes terrified me.

And turned me on in the sickest, sexiest way ever.

I finally let Mercedes pull me into the bathroom as Coach Bieste dragged David to Figgins' office.

"Wow," she said as she tried to clean me off. "Did you see that? What the hell got into Karofsky? I thought he was going to kill him!"

I said nothing.

David was suspended for three days. I pretended to be sick on the second day of his suspension so that I could spend the day with him.

As I lay in his arms, enjoying his scent, he stroked my hair and held me tight.

"No one better ever fucking hurt you Kurt because I will kill them."

I believed him.

And, I loved him even more.

* * *

><p>The Azimio incident scared me enough that I decided I'd better call Blaine and take care of things. I didn't want his gorgeous face on David's hit list.<p>

The idea of breaking up with someone over the phone did not sit well with me. It just seemed tacky. So, I asked David for permission to go to dinner with Blaine. He reluctantly agreed.

When I called him, he sounded glad to hear from me but also a bit pissed off. I had been avoiding him, ignoring texts and making excuses for two weeks. However, he immediately cheered up when I asked if he still wanted to take me to dinner. We agreed on Friday at 6:00 pm.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - I Wanna Sex You Up**

**BLAINE POV**

Somebody was fucking Kurt.

I just knew it.

He had been avoiding me for almost two weeks. He had canceled dinner twice claiming exhaustion from school work and illness. Since when did McKinley have such a challenging academic program?

He was fucking around with someone and I did not like it. Not at all. This shit had to stop. Now.

Once again, my rational side chided me for being such a hypocrite. While Kurt had been avoiding me, I had been spending time with Jeremiah who, ironically, was growing more suspicious and jealous of my relationship with Kurt. As a result, he had become almost downright murderous in his attempts to fuck the truth out of me. It had been a fantastic two weeks.

When I picked Kurt up for dinner on Friday. My suspicions were immediately confirmed. I knew that look. It was the, "I have been thoroughly and very well fucked," look. His eyes were bright and happy, his skin was more radiant than usual. His lips were slightly fuller and he was a bundle of happiness and relaxed contentment.

Someone was fucking Kurt _really_ well.

He chatted nonstop as we drove to the restaurant. He was bubbly and full of stories about glee club and the latest fashion news. Listening to him made me realize how much I had missed him. Yes, I had to make things right tonight. I needed to get rid of whoever was doing my boyfriend.

Once we ordered dinner, I decided to waste no time.

"You know Kurt, I've really missed you the past two weeks."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been very busy."

Yeah, I bet you have.

"Listen Kurt, I need to talk to you about something."

"I actually want to talk to you too."

Uh oh. I'd better go first.

"Is it okay if I go first?"

"Um, sure, I guess so."

"I owe you an apology. For the whole, sexual attraction thing. I _am_ attracted to you Kurt. How could I not be? You are amazingly hot. I guess I was just...scared. I didn't want to complicate our relationship. I'm really sorry if I hurt you or made you feel bad. Can you forgive me?"

He just sat there. Looking at his hands.

"Kurt? Say something."

"Um, I forgive you Blaine."

"Thank you. Now listen..."

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I need to tell you..."

At that point, our food arrived and I was grateful. I didn't like the expression on Kurt's face. He looked guilty as hell. Yep, someone was really giving it to him. Shit.

We started eating. I decided to keep going.

"Kurt, I would like to make things up to you. I would like to show you just how much I want you." I looked at him seductively. I reached across the table and took his hand.

"After dinner, come home with me. I promise, you won't regret it. I want to make things up to you. I want to show you just how much I want you. Over and over again."

He blushed.

"Blaine...I can't. I..."

"Kurt, I already know."

"Know what?"

"That you have been cheating on me."

He looked at me in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes. I can smell it all over you."

"Oh."

"Look Kurt, I don't care. Hell, I deserve it. It was so wrong of me to treat you the way I did. I'm surprised you didn't dump me but, I'm glad you didn't and I really, really want to make it up to you. Come home with me after dinner. Please?"

He sighed. "Blaine...I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm not just fooling around with someone. I'm...well, I'm...I'm in love Blaine."

What? Who the hell could he have met that was so fantastic in bed, he had Kurt claiming love? This was worse than I thought.

"Kurt, you are not in love. Lust maybe, but not love."

"Yes, Blaine, I am."

"Kurt, its only been like, what, two weeks? You could not have fallen in love with someone in just two weeks. Come home with me tonight."

"Blaine, I _am_ in love and I am not going home with you tonight."

He started eating his salad. I looked at him carefully. I was pissed and, for the first time in my life, jealous. And now, I was starting to feel mean.

"Okay then. Who is this guy with the magical dick that has fucked you so well, you think you're in love?"

Kurt dropped his fork and glared at me but, he didn't answer.

"Come on Kurt. Who are you fucking around with? Don't you think I deserve to know?"

He took a deep breath. "I can't tell you."

Interesting.

"Why not?"

"He's...he's not out..."

Wow. This was getting better and better.

"So, let me get this straight. You are fooling around with someone who is still in the closet. Don't you think you deserve better than that? Don't you think you deserve to be with someone who values you enough to be out with you? Don't devalue yourself Kurt. You're worth more than that."

"That's rich coming from you Blaine. You _valued_ me so much that you basically told me I had about as much sex appeal as a stop sign."

Touche.

Things were getting a little out of control. I decided to dial it back.

"All right. Look. I don't want to fight with you. Spend the evening with me. If after tonight, you still want whoever this mystery guy is, then fine, I'll back off but, at least spend the evening with me. You owe me that much."

"Blaine, I can't. I really, really can't."

"Why not?"

He sighed and looked exasperated. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? I just can't. I can't do that to him."

Get myself killed? Was he screwing Jeremiah?

We finished our dinner in silence. I kept looking at him. It was driving me crazy. Who was he sleeping with?

We were quiet on the drive home. I broke the silence as we neared his house.

"I'm not giving up, Kurt."

"Blaine, you have to. It's over. I'm sorry."

"I don't accept that."

"Well, it's over whether you accept it or not."

I was quiet for a moment.

"Kurt, who are you sleeping with?"

"Blaine...I told you. I can't tell you that and I'm not going to. Now, leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll drop it for now but, I'm not leaving you alone. This isn't over. "

"Yes it is Blaine. It's over. You need to let it be over or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Just drop it Blaine."

I pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. I really didn't want him to leave mad.

"All right Kurt. I'm sorry but, I meant what I said. I'm not giving up so easily."

He sighed and opened his door. "Goodnight Blaine."

I watched him walk to the front door.

Who the hell was Kurt sleeping with?

* * *

><p><strong>KURT POV<strong>

It was 9:20 pm and I was relieved to be home. I had promised David I would be home by 10:00 pm. He felt 4 hours was more than enough time to break up with someone. I was glad to be home early. When I called him, he answered immediately.

"Are you home?"

"Yes."

"How did it go?"

"Fine."

"How did he take it?"

I didn't like lying to David. The whole control thing was working on me. But, I didn't want to worry him. I decided to lie by omission.

"He wasn't happy about it but, it's done so..."

"He didn't try anything, did he? You know I will break his dick off if he stepped out of line."

"No. He behaved."

"Good. Are you home alone?"

"Yes. Finn is off with Quinn somewhere and Carol and Burt are on their date night."

Silence.

"I'm coming over."

I quickly got off the phone to take a shower. I didn't want to smell like Blaine. In the shower I thought about Blaine's claims of not giving up so easily. It made me a little nervous. I had to protect David. But, Blaine was in Westerville and now that we weren't together, he really had no reason to be in Lima or near McKinley so, I relaxed. His ego was probably just hurt.

David arrived in 20 minutes looking hot, sexy and fierce. His kisses were more possessive than usual. I could barely breathe under their demanding force. He pushed me up against my bedroom door, pulled down my boxers and took me in his hand and began stroking me up and down while whispering in my ear.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Kurt. You belong to me. All mine."

All I could do was moan. He stroked me for a while before taking me in his mouth and sucking me harder, deeper and longer than ever before. I was grateful for the empty house because there was no way I could have stayed quiet. I came with such force that I collapsed into his arms. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down on my back and climbed on top of me, careful not to crush me with his weight. He kissed me gently, allowing me to recover from the dizzying affects of my orgasm. He was kissing my neck when he began whispering to me again.

"You know Kurt, tonight is very, very special. You've always been mine but, tonight it's fucking official so, I think we should do something to celebrate your truly becoming mine and mine alone."

He lifted himself up over me and stared into my eyes. I recognized the look. It was his most controlling stare. The one that I couldn't look away from and I couldn't deny. Whatever he asked of me, he would get it.

"Yes, David. Anything."

He smiled at me. "I'm going to fuck you now Kurt. I'm going to fuck you really, really well."

He entered me slowly, never breaking his gaze. Despite my desire to close my eyes and just savor the feeling of him inside me, I didn't look away from his eyes. He started moving in and out of me at a very steady rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow. Just the right speed to drive me out of my mind.

"Kurt, you belong to me, don't you?"

"Yes, David."

"All mine and mine alone?"

"Yes, David."

"I'm the only one who gets to fuck you?"

"Yes, David."

"And I am the only one who gets to come inside of you?"

"Yes, David."

He suddenly quickened his pace and I watched his face as he was about to go over the edge. He exploded inside me and I arched my hips to to force my body to take every drop he was shooting inside of me. Then all of a sudden, he pulled out.

What?

Then I felt something tight, thick and filling inside of me.

I gasped. The sensation felt very full. Not as full as David but...full and tortuously tight. I looked at him. He was smiling a sexy, wicked smile. He rolled me onto my stomach and carefully laid down, half on top of me and half off so he wouldn't crush me.

"You know Kurt, it is amazing what shit you can learn on the internet. I was screwing around online the other day when I read about this and decided we should try it. Tonight, you are going to sleep with a plug inside of you. It is going to keep all my lovely cum inside. I want you to stay on your stomach all night. You are not allowed to jerk yourself off. I'll come back in the morning around 6 am to remove the plug and take care of you myself. Tonight I want you to sleep, feeling full of me. Thinking about me inside of you because that is how it is going to be from now on. Only me. Inside of you. All the fucking time."

Oh, my.

David was full of surprises.

He stayed for a while longer to make sure I would be okay. I quickly realized that the real torture behind this was mental. I couldn't stop thinking about him being inside of me and the fact that his cum was inside of me. Those thoughts, coupled with the feeling of being full, created an erotic nightmare.

It was going to be a very, very long night.

I slept fitfully. Full of dreams of David taking me in ways that were probably not physically possible. I kept getting erections throughout the night but I wasn't about to relieve myself.

By the time 6 am rolled around, I was an exhausted mess of sexual tension. I was gripping the sheets of my bed and willing myself not to move too much. The friction from the sheets on my aching dick was like fire.

I had been so caught up in my sexual suffering that I hadn't even thought about how David was going to get back into the house and the fact that my family was now home. I was surprised to see him agilely climb into my room through the window. He was silent as a cat.

He smiled the sexy, wicked smile again. "Good morning Kurt. Sleep well?"

I couldn't answer him.

He quietly removed his pants and boxers, climbed on top of me and replaced the plug with himself. I smashed my face into the pillow to stay quiet. He fucked me thoroughly, managing to come silently. I don't know how he did it. He then rolled me over onto my back and sucked me till I came. I exploded and had to clamp both of my hands over my mouth to stay quiet. When I was done. He quietly got dressed. Kissed me passionately and left.

I slept until 3:00 pm.

_**I went around and around about whether or not a guy like Karofsky would know about sex toys. I was going to delete the section but, I really liked how it read so, I kept it in. I'd be curious to hear what you think. I figured, with the internet, teenage boys probably know a lot more than I think they know. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Misery**

**BLAINE POV**

Signs.

They really are all around us. Clues to what's headed our way. The catch is, you have to see them, interpret them and figure out what they are trying to tell you.

I didn't do that.

First the Gap store fiasco, then Kurt.

Those were signs. Warnings. But I missed them. The universe tried to warn me I was losing control but I didn't see it.

And my life came crashing down on top of me.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday evening and Jeremiah was on his way over. As I sat there waiting for him, my mind was on Kurt. He had been on mind since Friday night.<p>

I was obsessed with who he was sleeping with. Who was so damn amazing in bed that they had managed to steal Kurt from me in two weeks? This guy must be better in bed than Jeremiah. I didn't know how I was going to do it but, I was determined to find out who he was. I wasn't going to give Kurt up that easily. I really did want him. He was good for me and he made me happy and I knew I could make him happy, fully happy, if he would just give me the chance.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Jeremiah's arrival.

The moment I opened the door, I knew something was wrong. I had become masterful at sensing his moods. I'd had to in order to survive. Jeremiah wasn't crazy but, I had figured out a long time ago that his mental stability could take a nosedive every once in a while. I chalked it up to his being an artist.

"Hello Jeremiah." I kissed him.

"Hello Blaine." He walked in and looked around. Then he sniffed the air. Checking for Kurt. He didn't look at me. Instead, he walked over to the huge glass doors off of the kitchen and looked out over the yard. It was a spectacular view. Our backyard was huge and went on for several acres. My mother had everything professionally landscaped simply to create this view from the kitchen. It really was beautiful.

He stood there with his arms folded. Shit. Whatever was coming was going to be big. I waited.

"Come here, Blaine." I walked over to him. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. I embraced him. Had someone died?

"You know Blaine, you make me happier than I have ever been. I simply adore you."

"Yes, I know. I feel the same way about you."

He leaned back from me a bit. "Really?"

I looked at him. "Of course, Jeremiah."

He was staring into my eyes. God, those green eyes. It was like being hypnotized. He placed his hand over my dick and started lightly massaging in circles. Between his hands and his eyes, I was losing all concentration on anything.

"Blaine, Kurt has to go."

"What?"

"Kurt has to go. I want you to break up with him."

I stopped him from massaging me. His eyes flashed with anger.

"Jeremiah, what are you talking about? Why do I have to break up with Kurt?" He didn't answer me. He broke our gaze and looked everywhere but at me. I stepped back from him. I was furious. Kurt had been his idea, not mine and now that I had decided I wanted him, he was changing the rules.

"Look Jeremiah, you were the one that wanted me to have a boyfriend. I was perfectly content to just be with you. But, you were the one all hung up on age and my needing someone to hang out with. So, I did what you wanted. I went out and I found someone fantastic. Someone I really like. Now, you want me to dump him?"

"You see!" Jeremiah started screaming at me, "Listen to you! He's fantastic! I really like him! You're falling in love with him!"

I could not believe this shit.

"Jeremiah, you didn't want my love, remember? Just sex. Only sex. This is not a relationship. Only sex. That was you! You set the rules, not me. I just followed them!"

"I'm gonna lose you!" he wailed. "You're gonna leave me. You're gonna leave me for him!"

"Jeremiah, I do not love Kurt!"

"Yes you do! He's prettier than me and you've started spending so much time with him! You're falling in love with him!"

Oh, my God. Really? What the fuck was going on with the guys in my life? First Kurt, now this. I walked over to Jeremiah and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Jeremiah, look at me. I am not falling in love with Kurt. I've barely seen him in weeks. Yes, I care about him but, I am not in love in with him. Jeremiah...I love you. I know I'm not supposed to but, I do. I would do anything for you. Anything. It has always been about you and only you." He was looking at me and crying.

"You don't love him?"

"No."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I know I'm not supposed to but, I do."

"Oh, Blaine. I don't wanna love you but...I do. I love you so much but...I can't. You 're only 17, you're gonna go away to college and..."

I stopped him by kissing him. I poured all the passion and force of my love into that kiss, hoping to make him feel how much I loved him and how much I wanted him.

We were all over each other and naked in seconds. I fell to my knees planning to blow him first as usual but, he got down on the floor and laid on his back. I froze. He pulled me on top of him. I lifted myself up on my hands and stared down into his eyes.

I had never, ever been on top of him before. Ever.

"Fuck me Blaine."

I have to admit. This was hard for me. Jeremiah had trained me so well that I couldn't help but look at his swollen cock with longing. I wanted to suck him but...

I'm a good boy. I always do what I'm told.

I slid inside him, slowly. Savoring every sensation. Holy hell. The tightness was incredible. It took every ounce of control I had not to come immediately. Once I was completely inside, Jeremiah did something with his hips and I screamed. I was barely able to clamp down my orgasm. He smiled at me devilishly.

"Fuck me Blaine. Fuck me hard."

I started moving in and out, finding a rhythm. Underneath me, Jeremiah was whimpering and moaning. The sounds, combined with the sensation of sliding in and out of him was driving me crazy. The faster I moved, the louder he became until he was screaming.

"Fuck me Blaine! Fuck me! Yes! Yes! Harder, yes! Fuck me! Oh, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!"

JER. RE. MI. AH!

I exploded. The sensations all went straight to my cock and my mind. I was completely overwhelmed.

I whited out for a few seconds and collapsed on top of him.

This is why I did not hear the car pull up.

This is why I did not hear the car doors slam.

This is why I did not hear the key in the lock.

It was not until the door opened and I saw two sets of shoes, one heels, one loafers, that I learned my parents were home.

* * *

><p>I stood at the entrance of the living room.<p>

"Sit down," said my father.

I sat on the couch. I remembered the last time I had been in trouble. Like really, in trouble. It was when I was 8 years old and my mother had told me not to play with my ball in the house. Of course, I had thrown it one last time and it crashed into a porcelain dove that had belonged to my dead grandmother – my mother's mom. It had shattered into pieces. My mother had fallen on to her knees, crying. The shame and guilt I felt in that moment had not been matched since.

Until now.

I looked over at my mom. She still had a shocked expression on her face and a drink in her hand.

When I realized they were home, I had jumped to my feet. My mother's hands had flown to her mouth, her eyes wide. Jeremiah had been frozen on the floor. I had grabbed my pants and struggled to get them on. I pulled him up and stuffed his pants into his hands. He had just stood there in shock. "Jeremiah! Get dressed!" I had hissed at him. He had looked at me and finally started to move. When we were both halfway decent my father spoke.

"I don't know who the hell you are and I don't really care. Just get the hell out of my house!"

Jeremiah had run out the door. My father slammed it shut and turned on me. His stare was so full of hate and disgust that I had actually moved back towards the glass doors in case I needed to run from him.

"Go upstairs and take a shower. Then wait for me to call you."

In the shower, I started to cry. I broke down sobbing. I was scared. I had broken the unspoken rules between my parents and I about my being gay and I didn't even want to think about what was going on in Jeremiah's head.

I told my parents I was gay on my 13th birthday. My mother was not surprised. She had always suspected. My confirmation just left her depressed. I am an only child so, she asked me if this meant no grandchildren. How the hell was I supposed to know at 13? So, I had answered no, she would not have grandchildren. She had went to her room in tears. My father was disgusted and disappointed. So, an unspoken set of rules had materialized over time. I would be a quiet gay. I could be out, but not loud. I had to be clean, neat and discreet, and any boyfriends I had were expected to behave the same way. My parents had met Kurt. He came to dinner and, they immediately approved. He was good-looking, smart, clean and not too over the top. Granted, the clothes made a statement but, when he had come to dinner, he had worn one of his calmer ensembles. He had made my mother laugh and my father comfortable. The perfect boyfriend. Of course, they didn't know about Jeremiah.

Fucking on the kitchen floor of my parent's house with a guy they had never met was not being discreet neat or clean. It screamed, "I'm gay!" and my parents did not want to hear about me being gay, much less witness it first hand.

I kept my eyes on the floor as my father began.

"You know Blaine, I don't really care that you are gay."

This got my attention. I looked up at him. Funny. He looked pissed as hell about it right now.

"Really, I don't. I made up my mind early on that I was not going to be one of those fathers who obsesses about where they went wrong in establishing their kid's sexuality. I decided I wasn't going to beat myself up about it. But...I don't need your fucked up shit shoved in my face! In my home! Do you see your mother, Blaine? Huh? Do you? The woman is in fucking shock Blaine! She is drinking Blaine! Your mother does not drink! What the hell were you thinking, you little shit!"

I guessed my father didn't know about the Sunday night book club.

He calmed down a bit and continued. "Here is what is going to happen. You are grounded. No car, no cell phone and no money in your account. You go to school and come home. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"And tell that riffraff you were so happily screwing, that if he ever steps foot in this house again, he will lose his dick. Let's see how much fun it is to be a dick-less faggot."

He looked at me like I was dirt. "Such a fucking waste of a kid. Get out of my sight."

I stood up and walked over to my mom. She was sitting there, staring into space.

I picked up her hand. "I'm sorry mom." She looked up at me questioningly. "Blaine, who was that boy?" I had prepared for this.

"His name is Roger. He graduated from Dalton last year. He was home visiting from college."

She nodded and took a sip from her glass.

I went to my room.

* * *

><p>The problem with everyone getting rid of their landlines in favor of cell phones, is that when you don't have a cell phone, communication becomes very difficult.<p>

I had to wait until Monday to call Kurt. One of the school counselors was on maternity leave so I sneaked into her office to use the phone. I didn't want him to think I had disappeared. I told him that my dad and I had fought and now I was grounded so, while he may not hear from me, I still wasn't giving up. He didn't even bother to ask what the fight was about. He could have cared less.

Jeremiah was harder. The first two times I called him, he hung up on me.

"Don't call me Blaine." Click. I re-dialed.

"Jeremiah! Stop! Don't hang up! Everything is fine. My parents don't know who you are and frankly, they don't care."

"Shit Blaine! I'm not going to jail! I can't go to jail! Can you imagine me in jail? Do you know what they do to guys like me in jail, Blaine? I would be dead within a week." He was getting hysterical.

"Jeremiah, calm down. My parents are not after you. Are you listening to me? They don't even know your name. They don't care. They're just mad at me. They don't care about you."

He calmed down. I explained about being grounded and not having a phone or a car. "Listen, I don't think this will last long. The last thing my parents want to do is be parents. My mom is not going to want to drive me to school and pick me up and frankly, my not having a phone when they aren't home is dangerous. What if a fire breaks out or something? I give this a week."

Silence.

"Blaine...maybe we should take a break. I don't want your parents to find out about me and I don't want to get you in more trouble."

No. This was not happening.

"Jeremiah, we don't need a break. I already..."

"Blaine...just focus on getting back into your parent's good graces. Maybe we can touch base after things have calmed down."

Maybe?

Touch base?

Oh, God no.

No. No. No. No!

Desperation and hysteria hit me all at once. I couldn't control it.

"Jeremiah, don't you fucking do this to me. Don't you dare! Don't you dare! Please Jeremiah. I swear to you. My parents are not gunning for you. You don't have to be afraid! Please Jeremiah!"

"Blaine, calm down. Listen, I'm leaving for New York tomorrow. I'll be back in a few days. Let's plan to talk then. I gotta go. Bye."

He hung up.

I put my head down on the desk.

I stayed there until it was time to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – No Air**

**BLAINE POV**

Six days.

I did not hear from Jeremiah for six days.

During those six days, I barely slept or ate. I was racked with one emotion after another. I would move from fear to anger to sadness and back again. By Saturday, I looked like hell.

My prediction regarding my parents was right on. My strange mood coupled with my mother having to miss two meetings in order to pick me up from school, landed my car keys and cell phone back in my hands by Friday. On Saturday morning, my father announced that, since I had my car back, I had to have gas money so, he had made a deposit into my account. When I checked, he had put in $3,000. I knew the real meaning behind the money. Please, Blaine. Be a good boy and don't cause anymore trouble. We can't handle it and, we don't want to be bothered.

Jeremiah finally called me Sunday morning and wanted to know if we could meet for coffee. In all our time together, we had never, ever met anywhere in public.

He was going to dump me.

When I arrived at the coffee shop, I hid behind a display and watched him for a few minutes before going over. He was sitting in the corner, looking out the window. Yes, Kurt was very pretty but Jeremiah...Jeremiah really was beautiful. It was a shame someone, so beautiful was always racked with doubts about his looks.

I finally walked over and sat down. He smiled brightly.

"Hello Blaine."

"Hi."

Silence

"Blaine? Are you okay? Is everything okay at home?"

_No, Jeremiah, I am not okay because I know you are about to break up with me and after you do, I am going to go stand in the middle of the street and pray for a bus to hit me because I can't live without you. _

"I'm fine. Why are we here?"

"I'm leaving Westerville."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. I'm moving to New York City. There's a guy, he's a friend of my parents. He moved to New York years ago and started a coffee shop and then a bookstore and now, an art gallery. He heard about my work and told my parents that, if I wanted to move to the city, I could work in the coffee shop and bookstore and work on my art and he would show my work in the gallery and try to help me get discovered. So, I'm moving."

New York City.

I couldn't stalk him if he was in New York City.

"It's a really great opportunity for me Blaine. I can't pass it up."

"When do you leave?"

"In about a week. I already quit my job."

"Take me with you."

He looked surprised. I hadn't meant to say it although my brain was screaming it.

"Blaine...you know I can't do that. You still have a year of school to finish..."

"There are high schools in New York."

"Blaine, don't you think your parents would have something to say about you moving to New York with your much older, gay, lover?"

"Actually, they would probably be thrilled. And you know Jeremiah, I'm not going to be 17 forever. I do have a birthday this year. Once I'm 18, you won't have to worry."

He looked at me and sighed.

"You know Blaine. I do love you. I really do but...it's not the right kind of love. It's not the love you deserve. My love for you comes from a place of control. I love you because you do what I tell you to. You follow my rules. You let me do anything I want to you. That's not love Blaine. Not, real, honest, meaningful love. You deserve better. Hell, I deserve better. We aren't good for each other, Blaine. I want to control you and you like being controlled. That's not a relationship."

I didn't say anything. He kept talking.

"The fact that I'm leaving is a good thing. I need to grow up and you need to have an appropriate relationship with someone your age that's about more than sex. I never should have started screwing with you but...I just couldn't help it. You really are too good-looking and too sexually talented for your own good. I just had to have you. I thought we would fool around once and that would be it. I never meant for things to last this long but... I just couldn't give you up."

"And now you can."

He looked hurt. I didn't care. This was such bullshit.

"You know Jeremiah, I'm not the innocent kid you seem to think I am. Don't you think I knew from day one what was going on here? I could have walked away at any time. I stayed because I liked what you did to me, how you made me feel. You're right. I love the control thing but, who was really controlling who? _You_ were the one having a jealous breakdown in the middle of a store when your territory was threatened. Don't kid yourself Jeremiah. You didn't molest me or take advantage of me. I'm 17, not 7. I let you fuck me because I wanted you to. I've loved it and so have you so, let's not pretend something else was going on here. You are leaving to further your career. I get it. Leave all the other bullshit out."

We sat there in silence.

He finally looked at me. "Spend Saturday night with me. At my apartment."

Like I said, who controlled who?

* * *

><p>When I pulled up to Jeremiah's apartment Saturday afternoon, I was pleasantly surprised. I'd always had this image of him living in a total dump but, it was obvious that someone was helping him out financially. The building was really nice. Too nice for someone on a Gap store salary. It suddenly dawned on me that, for all the time we had spent together, I knew very little about Jeremiah's background. I didn't even know he had parents.<p>

Jeremiah opened the door and immediately dragged me into a kiss.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"Well, I told you I would..."

I stopped dead in my tracks. The apartment was one great big large open space. There was a huge bed in one corner and boxes were scattered around from his packing but, the thing that stopped me cold was the mural on the wall.

It was me. A huge mural of my face. I walked towards it slowly, taking it in. It was almost unsettling and creepy to see my own face staring back at me, larger than life.

Jeremiah spoke quietly. For the first time ever, he seemed shy.

"I painted it the weekend after we first met. I kind of regret it now. I should have put it on canvas so I could take it with me. I'm sure the landlord will just paint over it."

I was speechless. I looked at him. "Will it sound really conceited if I say that a picture of me is really beautiful?" He laughed.

Most of his work had already been packed but, I looked through the pieces that were still out. I don't know anything about art but, I was sure he was really good. I looked at him as if for the first time. We really did not know much about each other.

Jeremiah fucked me all night long and into Sunday. Hard. I could tell he was trying to drain as much of me as he could to take with him. He offered to let me be on top but I told him no. That just wasn't how we did things. I wanted the last time to be as it always had.

"Who do you belong to Blaine?"

"You Jeremiah...only you."

"Do you want anyone else?"

"No...only you...you're the... only one I want."

He pulled out slowly and stared at me with those penetrating green eyes. God, I would miss his eyes.

"Are you sure Blaine?"

"Yes. Please Jeremiah, don't stop. Please!"

"Don't stop what Blaine?"

"Please...don't stop fucking me! Please. I need you. Please."

"Can anyone else do to you what I can Blaine?"

"No. No one. Only you."

"What do you want Blaine?"

"I want you to fuck me forever Jeremiah!"

XXXXX

When I fell to my knees in front of him for the final time, I started to cry. I looked up at him and saw he was crying too. He laced his fingers into my hair and looked down at me.

"You were always a good boy Blaine. Always."


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I was going to wrap this up with one more chapter but then, the characters started talking to me and wouldn't leave me alone. They had their own ideas. So, now I am off in a different direction. I hope you like it. Updates will be coming quickly. We will end soon. So sad. I will miss these lovely gay men. **

**I don't own Glee. Just a dirty mind when it comes to Blaine and Jeremiah. **

**C****hapter 18 – What a Girl Wants**

**KAROFSKY POV**

Shit was good.

Shit was really fucking good.

Should have known it couldn't last.

Kurt and I had fallen into a pretty good routine. I saw him every morning at his locker, just to make sure he made it to school and was okay. No one had bothered him or his glee club buddies since the Azimio incident but still, you never know. High school is full of assholes.

I usually broke into his locker sometime between third and fourth period and left him his gift for the day. He had offered to just keep it unlocked but, I didn't want someone else getting in. He also offered to just give me the combination but, where's the fun in that?

We would see each other in history class. It was a good thing our project was 75% of our grade because, I wasn't learning anything in that class. I spent it staring at Kurt's ass and thinking about what we would do later.

He ate lunch with his friends and I hung with the jocks. This was starting to wear on me. I really wanted to sit with Kurt. Plus, Azimio and I were in a really bad place. Not that I could blame him. I had broken his jaw, cracked a few ribs and given him a concussion. I had apologized only because Kurt convinced me that it would just add suspicion to the whole thing if I didn't. Azimio had not accepted my apology and, I could tell he was still trying to figure out what had set me off that day. He made me nervous.

I would meet Kurt at his locker after school and we would either go to the library or my house depending on the day and what our parents were up to. Kurt insisted that we do at least one hour of work on the project before we could start screwing around. It was a good thing he was insistent because I could have cared less about the stupid project. I just wanted him.

He would leave in time for dinner and to finish the rest of his homework. I would talk to him before he went to sleep at night, wishing he was falling asleep in my arms instead of alone in his bed.

We had also started to go out on dates.

It bothered me that Kurt never got to go on a real date. I could care less about that shit but, on Fridays, when I would sit in class and listen to girls giggle about who they were going out with that weekend and what they were wearing, it made me feel bad. Kurt deserved more than just my bedroom and the library. So, we started going to dinner and the movies in Findlay. It was far enough from Lima that the chances of us running into anyone we knew were slim, yet, not so far that we couldn't go and come back in about an hour each way. Kurt enjoyed getting out and I felt like I could relax a little. It was nice.

Sometimes, just to keep things interesting, I would text him towards the end of second period to meet me somewhere. Just like I had that first week we were together. I loved blowing him and watching him try to keep from screaming.

Yeah. Shit was good.

Until my own mother sabotaged me.

* * *

><p>It all started with a visit from my grandparents. Why the hell they were coming for a visit was beyond me. Hadn't we just been to see them? My mom is talking about taking off work and what she is going to prepare for dinner, when all of sudden, she turns to me.<p>

"You know David, it would be nice if you invited a young lady to join us for dinner?"

"What?"

"Why don't you invite someone to join us for dinner? You know grandma and grandpa would love to meet your friends. Older people love being around young people. It makes them feel...vibrant."

I stared at her blankly. What?

"David, surely there is some young lady at school you've got your eye on. Why don't you invite her to dinner?"

_Yes, Mom. There is this young lady I keep a very close eye on. His name is Kurt. I'm currently addicted to the taste of his strawberry lip gloss. Grandma and grandpa would love him._

"Uh..." I had no idea what to say.

"Just think about it dear. I think it would be lovely."

Shit! I called Kurt in a panic.

"Hmm? Well," he said, "maybe we could get Brittany to be your date? She's not too bright but, she is really sweet and lovely. I'm sure your grandparents would find her delightful."

"Kurt, I don't want to do this. This will be a nightmare. Fuck!"

"David, calm down. Let's just ask Brittany. I'm sure she will do it."

But then my mom really stuck it to me.

The next morning at breakfast, she announces that she has had a wonderful idea.

"I'm going to invite the Collenders to join us for dinner on Sunday! Won't that be fun?"

The Collenders were good friends of my parents. They had two kids, Sam who was older than me and at college and a daughter, Danielle. Danielle went to McKinley and we were in the same grade. Despite the fact that we had sort of grown up together, I never spoke to her, other than the occasional hi in the hallways. Sometimes, I would catch her looking at me but I never thought much about it.

"You know David, Danielle Collender has grown into quite the young lady. Maybe, instead of having a date on Sunday, the two of you could...hang out and chat."

Holy shit. When did my mom decide my love life was so interesting?

"Uh, yeah, sure Mom. Whatever."

I figured Danielle would be safer than Brittany. At least I knew Danielle and could probably just ignore her.

On Sunday, I woke up in a bad mood right from the start. Because of my grandparent's visit and this stupid dinner, I hadn't seen Kurt since Friday. I'd spent all day Saturday helping my dad with yard work and running errands for my mom. I wouldn't get to see him today either. On top of that, they were staying for the whole freaking week so I was expected home after school to entertain and help them feel "vibrant." This meant no Kurt time. I was missing him already.

The Collenders arrived around 2:00 pm. I will admit that if I was into girls, I probably would have found Danielle attractive. The girl was stacked. She had huge breasts with a narrow waist and very pretty legs. Plus her face was actually pretty good. Not as beautiful as Kurt but, okay for a girl.

She smiled at me. "Hi David. It's so nice to see you."

Uh oh.

"David, why don't you and Danielle go hang out on the deck? It's such a lovely day."

Oh, my God, mom! Give it a fucking rest!

Danielle is beaming. "That would be great."

I walked out to the deck and plopped down in a chair. Maybe we could just stay out here the entire time. She sat down next to me.

"I was really glad when I heard we were coming over here today."

I got nothing to say to that.

"I always wanted to talk to you at school but, you always seem to be hanging with your friends."

Again, I have nothing to say. I wonder what Kurt's doing right now...

"David! Do you hear me talking to you?"

I look at her. She's glaring at me. Shit. I guess I shouldn't make her mad. It will just make the day longer.

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"Good."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes before she starts up again.

"You know...when we were little...I always thought you were cute."

Oh, for the love of...

"Um. Thanks."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Damn. This girl moves fast. I looked at her. This was a tricky question. If I said yes, she would probably back off but, then she would probably tell her mom and it would get back to my mom and then I'll be getting pushed to invite some imaginary girl to dinner. If I say no, Danielle's gonna think she has a chance.

I felt trapped.

"Um, uh...I don't know. Nothing serious." There. That was a good answer, right? I looked at her. She was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I could see her thinking. Suddenly, she looked like she made a decision.

She placed her hand on my thigh.

What the hell?

"Maybe we can go to the movies sometime?"

"Um, yeah, maybe."

Danielle sat next to me during dinner, giving me seductive looks and running her fingers up and down my thigh. I wanted to break her hand.

To my dismay, our parents and grandparents settled in to the living room after dinner, leaving Danielle and I to hang out in the family room. I made a point of sitting in an armchair while she sat on the couch.

"Why don't you come over here and sit by me David?"

"I'm good here."

She narrowed her eyes again and looked at me. Thinking. Shit. What was she thinking?

To my relief. She left me alone the rest of the evening. We sat there watching TV until her parents called her to leave. I was grateful to escape to my room to call Kurt. He laughed as I told him what had happened.

"She sounds almost as bad as Santana."

"I miss you so fucking much."

"I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXX

The next morning, I met Kurt at his locker as usual. It felt so good to see him. I was pissed that we wouldn't be able to hang out after school because of my grandparents. It was going to be a long week.

I saw Danielle coming down the hall. She looked at me, eyes narrowed. I saw her eyes land on Kurt and then back to me. Then she looked at Kurt again. Then her eyes met mine.

Her eyes widened and I saw recognition flash across her face.

Fuck! She knew!

Aww, hell...

She cornered me at my locker, right before lunch.

"Hi David."

"Hi."

"Soooo, David...exactly how long have you been gay?"

Shit.

"I don't know what you're talking about Danielle."

"Oh, please. I saw you with Kurt this morning. I heard about you practically murdering Azimio for throwing a slushie at him and, I threw my best moves at you yesterday and you didn't even get hard. You are obviously gay."

My fingers were twitching. This was hard. You can't punch a girl. Plus, I had promised Kurt I would try not to beat anybody else senseless. He was scared I would get expelled.

What the hell do I say?

Suddenly, her face softened.

"Look David. I'm not looking to cause you any trouble. I just thought I would tell you that I know. And, if I figured it out, eventually other people will too."

I didn't say anything.

She started to walk away. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

I leaned back against my locker and closed my eyes. Her words were burning my brain: "if I figured it out, eventually other people will too."

I couldn't have that. I just couldn't.

Shit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – On My Own**

**BLAINE POV**

The problem with addictions, is that withdrawal is a bitch.

I was going through a mental, emotional and physical withdrawal. And I was drowning.

When I left Jeremiah's that Sunday afternoon, I went home and cried for hours. The only thing that provided some comfort was the soreness. Up until the very end, he had shown me no mercy and I was grateful. I wanted the soreness to last forever. But, with each passing day, it lessened while my depression grew. I was drowning in loneliness and longing and the only person who could save me was in New York City.

And he was not coming back.

I forced myself to go to school but I took no joy from anything. I didn't feel like singing, I didn't feel like eating. I didn't even bother to call Kurt. Depression was taking over and I couldn't figure out how to escape.

More than anything, I was consumed by loneliness. Despite all of the rules and clandestine meetings, Jeremiah and I had talked almost everyday. While there was so much we never shared about our personal backgrounds, we did talk about current events, art, music, things going on at school. Now, I had no one to talk to and no one to sleep with.

The loneliness was killing me.

There were other gay boys at Dalton and at some point, all of them had offered me the chance to hook up, even if it was just for one night but, I had never taken anyone up on their offer. Besides, with the exception of Kurt, high school boys were of no interest to me. Thanks to Jeremiah, for the rest of my life, the guy would have to be older.

After three weeks, I noticed that my parents were starting to hover and exchange worried glances with one another. I knew I must have really looked bad in order to catch their attention. I looked in the mirror. I had lost 12 pounds and was definitely not maintaining my usual meticulous appearance. The last thing I wanted was to raise suspicions so, I decided I would have to pull myself together, no matter how hard.

I decided to join a community soccer league. I needed the exercise and I liked soccer. It didn't hurt that the team's center was a tall, well-built blonde with green eyes. I was pretty sure he was straight but, I enjoyed watching him. I knew I was just torturing myself but I couldn't help it.

I had not called Kurt since the day I let him know I was grounded. It has been over a month. He had not contacted me once.

How thoughtful of him. Asshole.

I called him.

"Hello."

"Hi Kurt. It's Blaine."

"Oh. Hi."

Could he sound any less excited?

"How have you been?"

"Busy."

Yeah, busy getting fucked by Mr. Magical Dick.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, school, glee club, fashion trends. The usual stuff."

"How's your boyfriend?"

"Um...he's fine."

"Still in the closet?"

Silence.

"I gotta go Blaine."

"Whoa. Slow down. I didn't mean any harm. It was just a question."

"Sure it was. Goodbye Blaine."

"Kurt! Wait! Come on. It really was a simple question. Jeez."

Kurt sighed. "Yes, he is still in the closet. It's very complicated."

"Okay. I was just wondering...Listen, what are you doing this weekend?"

Silence

"Kurt?"

"Blaine...I told you it was over..."

"Hold up. I wasn't asking for a date. I just thought we could get together and hang out. What, we can't be friends?"

"Actually, I think it would be best if we just...kept our distance."

"Why?"

"I just don't...I don't think he would like it."

"What, you aren't allowed to have friends now? Seriously Kurt, who is this guy?"

"Look, I really don't expect you to understand. Let's just agree not to see each other, okay?"

He hung up on me.

Jerk.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, one Saturday evening, my mom asked me to drive her over to Findlay. Apparently, some woman had finished centerpieces for some charity luncheon that was going to take place on Sunday and the woman who was supposed to pick them up, had forgotten. My mom was all frantic about it. They had to have them first thing in the morning for set up. Given that it was getting late and Findlay was almost two hours there and two hours back, would I go with her?<p>

Sure.

As I drove, I could feel my mother's eyes on me.

"Blaine...darling, are you happy?"

I looked at her. I could ask her the same thing. I was pretty sure my dad had been screwing his secretary for years now. But, I would never intentionally hurt my mother or cause her pain.

"Of course mom. I'm very happy." I gave her a winning smile.

"Oh. Okay." She smiled back, looking relieved. I wondered what she would have said if I had been honest.

_No, mom. I am not happy. I'm miserable. The guy I am madly in love with just left me to sell books and paint in New York City. I miss him because he used to try and kill me by screwing me to death. And I loved it._

We pulled up to a cute boutique, appropriately named, the Centerpiece Shop. Only in Ohio. Once inside, it quickly became clear that this was not going to be a pick up and leave trip. My mom was oohing and ahhing over all the crap in the store and the owner was eager to describe everything and offer to make stuff for future events. When she pulled out a pot of tea, I made for the door.

It was a nice evening and there was a bench outside the store so, I sat down. People were strolling along, stopping at the cute little shops, eating ice cream and just enjoying the nice weather. My loneliness weighed heavy on me. Maybe it was time for me to try and find someone new. The thought made me laugh. Sure. There were plenty of older, out, gay men in Westerville, just looking for a hot high school kid to hook up with. I sighed. Maybe I should just try someone at school. There was a guy named David who was always staring at me. He was very handsome and, I was pretty sure he was gay. Maybe, I should call him. Yeah, right. Who was I kidding?

I noticed two guys strolling along on the other side of the street. The one guy looked huge compared to the other. The big guy had his arm around the smaller guy's waist. You don't see that often. They stopped walking in front of a clothing store and the smaller guy seemed to be excitedly talking and gesturing about something in the window.

Wait a second.

The big guy laughed and they started walking again.

No way.

I stood up and crossed the street, careful to keep my distance. They stopped in front of the pizza place and seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to go in. I stopped and watched.

It was Kurt.

But, who was the guy? He was tall, big and very built. Like a...football player.

I waited until they went into the pizza place before moving forward. I stopped in front of the window and looked in.

Karofsky?

Karofsky was Kurt's new boyfriend?

No way.

I watched the two of them talking and looking at the menu. Then Karofsky reached across the table and placed his hand lovingly over Kurt's.

I ran back to the centerpiece store and collapsed on the bench.

Kurt dumped me for Karofsky?

Kurt dumped me for a closeted homophobe who used to kick his ass?

Kurt was screwing his abuser. Apparently, by choice.

Karofsky.

Karofsky was gay.

And, in the closet.

An evil thought munched at the corners of my mind.

I wonder how far Kurt will go to keep the secret?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

KURT POV

The text messages started on Monday:

_I know who your boyfriend is._

I didn't recognize the number. I ignored it. Probably some town asshole. The same ones who prank call my dad's shop from time to time. Not sure how they got my cell number but, who knows.

Then on Tuesday:

_I know who your boyfriend is. I didn't know you liked them so big._

That one gave me pause. Was that just sexual innuendo or a reference to David being a big guy?

Wednesday:

_I know who your boyfriend is. Surprised he doesn't break you in half when fucking you._

That one scared me.

Who was sending these? As I walked through school, I looked at everyone nervously. It could be anyone. I didn't tell David. I didn't want to freak him out.

Thursday:

_I know who your boyfriend is. I didn't know you liked it rough. _

I decided to respond:

_Don't know what you are talking about. Fuck off. _

I got a response back:

_Being in the closet is a bitch. Bitch._

Then Friday:

_I know who your boyfriend is. Do you blow him before the big games? Go McKinley._

That one made my blood run cold.

Someone knew about me and David. I panicked. Fear started to take over my brain. David wasn't ready to come out. He just wasn't and I was determined to protect him. I wanted things to happen in his own time. But, what if someone outed him before he was ready? How would he respond? Would I lose him?

Should I tell him?

No. I wasn't going to tell him. Not until I knew who was behind it.

I sent a message:

_At least have the guts to out yourself_

They responded:

_Oh, I will. When I'm ready_

And then this:

_And I'll out David Karofsky too_

I was gripped by fear. I leaned against the lockers so I wouldn't fall. Oh, God. David wasn't ready for this. I couldn't let this happen. I had to protect him until he was ready. I sent another message:

_Can we talk first_

They responded:

_I'll be in touch_

I was jumpy and nervous all weekend, waiting to hear something but there were no more texts. David and I went on a picnic Saturday, deep in the woods, in a small clearing we had found on a previous visit. I was glad we were somewhere private and secluded but, I still felt paranoid. I kept thinking we were being watched.

There were no messages on Monday. I was tempted to send a text to the number but decided not to. Maybe they would just go away.

As I was getting ready for bed that night, my phone rang. The call was from the mystery number.

"Yes?"

"Good evening Kurt."

Why did the voice sound familiar?

"Who is this?"

"Wow. Karofsky must really be fucking your brains out. You've completely forgotten the sound of my voice."

"Bl-Blaine?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Blaine! What are you doing? How could you do that to me! That was so mean!"

"Not as mean as cheating on me with the guy who used to terrify you and then dumping me to become his full time fuck partner."

"That's not how it happened. And you know what, you have a lot of nerve. You didn't want me Blaine, remember? You weren't attracted to me."

"Oh, so you decide to hook up with your abuser? Really Kurt. You remind me of some abused wife who won't leave her husband. You're pathetic."

"And you are an asshole!"

Silence

"You know what Kurt? You might want to start acting a little nicer to me. We wouldn't want Karofsky to get accidentally pushed out of the closet, now would we?"

I froze. He wouldn't. Would he?

"What's the matter Kurt? Karofsky got his dick down your throat?"

"What do you want Blaine?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Blaine...as a gay man, you would never out another...would you?"

"Well, Kurt. That all depends."

"On what?"

"Why on you, of course."

"What do you want?"

"Well, as I recall, I invited you to spend the evening with me and you refused. Not only did you refuse my invitation, you dumped me as well. And for what? A homophobic loser who doesn't have enough guts to admit who he is. I think you owe me that evening."

He couldn't be serious. David would kill him.

"Blaine...I don't think you mean this. You can't mean this..."

"Oh, yes I do Kurt. Thursday evening. 7:00 pm. I don't have school the next day so, I'll be able to sleep late. I'm sure I'll need some rest after spending an exciting evening with Kurt Hummel."

My head was spinning. He could not be serious. He just couldn't.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to sleep with you in exchange for keeping quiet about David?"

"Maybe. Why don't we just see what the evening leads to."

"Blaine, you don't want to do this. David will kill you. I mean it Blaine. I'm not joking. He brutally attacked his former best friend over me and that was just for a slushie. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Listen Kurt. You don't have to do anything. I'm just making an offer. You are more than welcome to turn me down."

"But, then you will out David."

"I didn't say that."

"Blaine..."

"What?"

"Stop playing games. If I don't come over Thursday, what will you do?"

"Why don't you check your email."

He hung up on me.

My hands were trembling as I opened my laptop and pulled up my email account. There was one new message. I clicked on it.

It was a picture of David and I in the park on Saturday. Kissing.

Another of me on top of him.

Another of him blowing me.

I thought I might be sick.

I tried to think. We could deny it. People photo shop pictures all the time but...I looked at the photos...

This was bad. Really bad. People would believe these photos over anything we said.

I could tell David. He would kill Blaine. He would literally kill him. Then he would go to jail and I would be alone.

And, he wasn't ready to come out. Not even close. Hanging out in Findlay was one thing. Having to face his family, his teammates was another.

I thought about how he had attacked Azimio. For me. But, this was different. Kicking someone's ass and sleeping with someone were two totally different things. He wouldn't want me to do this.

But...

I didn't want to see him hurt. I loved him too much.

I called Blaine.

"You really are a jerk. You are a stupid shit Blaine. I can't believe I ever liked you."

"Well, you know Kurt, a lot of fucked up shit has happened to me lately. I guess it changes a person."

Silence

"So, do we have a date?"

"Thursday at 7:00 pm. And I get the pictures."

"Assuming you behave, yes, you get the pictures."

"I hate you Blaine."

He laughed. "Goodnight Kurt."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Loser**

**BLAINE POV**

Yeah, I was an asshole.

But, I didn't care.

I was lonely, depressed and hurt. And, I was feeling mean.

Kurt dumped me for a loser. He wouldn't even be my friend anymore. Fine. You wanna fuck me over? I'll fuck you right back. Only harder.

I really was out of my mind. The depression was eating my brain cells. I had taken my mom's car and driven to Kurt's house early Saturday morning, just to see if he left and went anywhere. Could I be more of a psycho stalker?

Sure enough, Karofsky picked him up and they drove to the park. I almost lost them in the park. I hadn't come prepared to hike and they had hiked and hiked and hiked to that clearing. I completely understood why. It was a great place. So secluded and private and hard to find. No one would know you were there. Except a crazy ex-boyfriend who was following you.

So, now Kurt was coming to see me. Sweet, sweet Kurt. I hoped to seduce him. I wanted him back. I was lonely. I missed him. If I could just get him away from that loser for an evening, I was sure I could make him see reason. I could offer him so much more. For starters, being out. Not having to hide. I couldn't imagine how they had been carrying on for this long. Hiding a relationship sucks. I know that better than anyone.

Kurt would have to see that I was better for him.

I needed him.

I was so lonely.

God, I missed Jeremiah.

* * *

><p><span>KURT POV<span>

I wasn't scared of Blaine.

I had thought about it and decided that he would not try to hurt me. I was going to talk sense into him and get those photos. Blaine had always been a confident, smart, proud gay kid. I couldn't believe he would actually out someone. Yes, his ego was hurt about the breakup and yes, I did cheat on him but, that wasn't enough to push Blaine over the edge. Unless something else was going on, I was sure I could make him see reason.

After all, what would he gain by outing David? Yes, I would be hurt because David would be hurt but, in the end, David's coming out would work in my favor. Assuming he didn't go to jail for killing Blaine, it would bring us closer as we worked on helping people accept us.

I just had to get those pictures.

As I pulled up to the house, I started feeling nervous. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

XXXXXX

I could sense something was different about Blaine, the moment he opened the door. He looked...dark and menacing. His face looked older and worn, as if he hadn't been sleeping well. He also looked more muscular as if he had been working out. A little voice of panic started talking to me but, I pushed it aside.

"Good evening Kurt."

"Hi. You look different."

"I've been playing soccer."

"Oh."

Silence

"Well Kurt, you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you."

"I can tell that Karofskys been fucking you well."

The tiny panic voice got a little louder.

"Listen Blaine. Let's talk about this. I did not come here to sleep with you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Really? Then why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you. You've always been a wonderful role model for being proud of who you are and confident and strong. You are not the asshole guy who outs other people. That's not you Blaine."

"Well, you know what Kurt? Being confident and strong and proud of who I am, obviously didn't work to keep you, now did it? You preferred the guy who was insecure, weak and in the closet."

"That's not fair. You rejected me Blaine and it hurt. It really hurt. I'll admit, Karofsky came along when I was really vulnerable because of what you did but, I really do love him and he really loves me and we work. Our relationship works and..."

"Enough! I don't wanna hear this shit Kurt. I didn't invite you here to talk about Karofsky. I invited you here to talk about us."

He stepped forward. I stepped back.

"Blaine, there is no us."

"But, there could be."

"No. There can't. I'm with David and I'm staying with him."

"You could leave him and come back to me. Think about it Kurt? We had a lot of fun together."

He stepped forward again. I stepped back.

"But, you didn't want me, remember? Not completely."

"But, I want you now."

He stepped forward again. I stepped back again. And hit the wall.

I was trapped. And scared.

"Blaine...please..."

Suddenly, he was on me. Pressing up against me. I could feel his erection. He was trying to kiss me but I wouldn't let him. He grabbed my face and dug his fingers into my cheeks to hold my face still. He kissed me on the mouth. I pushed him away and tried to run but, he grabbed me and we fell on the floor. He was on top of me, trying to pin my arms down.

"Blaine! Stop it! Let go of me!"

"Why can't you give me a chance? Don't I deserve a chance? How could you want him over me?"

I started crying. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Please Blaine! Please! Let me go!"

He was screaming. "Why don't you want me? Why does everybody leave me?"

He pinned my arms down and was staring at me. His eyes were wild and full of anguish. I screamed.

"Please Blaine! Don't rape me! Please!"

Something in his eyes broke.

He suddenly looked sad and confused.

He stood up and moved away from me, pressing himself against the wall. He looked dazed, as if he couldn't understand what was happening. I scrambled across the floor from him and stood up but I didn't leave. I stood there watching him. He slid down the wall to the floor. He looked at me and spoke very quietly.

"I would never rape you Kurt. I would never rape anybody. Never. I'm sorry."

He curled his knees up to his chest and put his head down.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Go home. Go home to David. Don't worry. I'll destroy the pictures. I won't tell anyone. Just go home."

I took one last look at him and ran.

XXXXXX

I was sobbing and driving too fast. Despite the fact that I was in my car, speeding to David's house, I couldn't calm down. In fact, I was sobbing and struggling to breathe. And I was feeling scared. So scared. When I reached David's house, there was no room to park in his driveway so I just pulled on to the lawn. I jumped out and ran to the door. When David opened it, I fell into his arms sobbing.

"Kurt! Kurt! Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

I was crying and trying to breathe and talk at the same time.

"Oh, David! I... was so... scared. I-I thought he was going... to hurt me but he didn't and..."

"What? Who was going to hurt you? What? Kurt! What the hell is going on!"

"I know I should have told you but... I didn't want you to find out. I was... going to get the pictures back...I wasn't going to let him out you. I'm sorry! I should have told you..."

David held me tight against him and shushed me.

"It's okay Kurt. It's okay. You're safe now and I love you and everything is going to be just fine. Don't worry Kurt. I love you. I'll always protect you. It's okay."

I held on to him tightly, sobbing into his chest, my eyes squeezed shut. He held me and then...

"Ahem."

I opened my eyes and turned around.

There was a reason why there was no room in David's driveway.

Standing there was David's parents, grandparents, a girl I recognized from school and several other people.

Oh no.

They had seen everything.

They had heard everything.

I looked at David.

He had the calmest look on his face. He looked at me and pulled me closer to him. He then turned to the group of people standing there in shock.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, everyone...this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a very long chapter. I just couldn't find a good break. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 22 – Animal**

**BLAINE POV**

Oh, God.

What was happening to me?

After Kurt left, I sat on the kitchen floor, stunned by my behavior. Had I really scared Kurt so badly, that he thought I would rape him? What the hell was wrong with me?

I was losing it. No, I had lost it.

Signs. All around us. The universe, warning us.

This time, I was going to listen.

I jumped up and went to my room. I pulled out my laptop and deleted the photos. I also deleted them from my digital camera.

I threw away the disposable cell phone I had used to harass Kurt and sent him a text from mine:

_I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. The photos are destroyed. Your secret is safe. I won't bother you again. I'm sorry._

I stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't continue like this. It had been two months and I wasn't getting any better. I was getting worse. I couldn't go on like this.

I opened my laptop and went to an airline site. I typed in New York City.

* * *

><p>On Friday around 4:00 pm, I exited a taxi in front of the Carter Gallery. It was a small, modern building with glass windows, tucked between a dry cleaners and a florist.<p>

There was a girl sitting at the desk. She was wearing bright red lipstick and had bright red fingernails and bright red glasses. It was quite a look.

"Welcome to the Carter Gallery. Can I help you?"

"Yes, hi. Um...I understand that you represent the work of Jeremiah Johansen?"

"Oh, yes!" she said excitedly. "Follow me."

When she got up, I could see she had on bright red, super high heels. She could probably kill a man with those heels. As I followed her, she started talking.

"Mr. Johansen is one of our newest artists. I have to admit, I'm almost surprised you know about him."

I didn't say anything.

We stopped in front of a huge wall. There were seven different paintings and, to my surprise, there were actual prices on each painting. Wow. $900.00 to $1800.00. I turned to red girl.

"Have you sold any?"

"No. Not yet. Like I said, he is very new. We're still getting his name out."

I noticed an easel in the corner with another picture. I walked over to take a look.

It was me.

It was similar to the one in his apartment but, smaller and on canvas. There wasn't a price.

"How much is this one?"

"Oh, that's not for sale. It's for display only. It's part of the artist's private collection... oh!"

She looked at me and back at the painting and then at me again. I didn't say anything.

"You know," she started slowly," Jeremiah is working at the bookstore today. It's only two blocks down. Do you want the address?"

* * *

><p>I walked into the bookstore. There was a girl helping a customer at the counter. I started wandering slowly through the rows of books.<p>

And then I saw him.

He was standing on a ladder, holding a book with a thoughtful, yet confused look on his face. His hair was a little shorter and he was leaner. I didn't say anything.

He turned and saw me.

He didn't say anything.

He climbed off the ladder and walked over to me. He pulled me to him and held me. I wrapped my arms around him. Tears started rolling down my face.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back of the store, into a small office. He closed the door and locked it. He stood against the door, holding me to him. He was sobbing into my hair.

"My Blaine. My sweet, sweet Blaine. My Blaine."

I looked into those amazing green eyes.

And I fell to my knees.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah had to work until 7:00 pm so, he took me to Carter's Coffee Shop which was about 3 blocks from the bookstore. Everything on one street, all within blocks of each other.<p>

At the coffee shop, Jeremiah deposited me at a table in the corner and introduced me to the head barista, a girl named Nancy who had short, spiky black hair. He told her to give me anything I wanted for free, and that under no circumstance was I allowed to leave. I glared at him but he glared right back.

"Seriously Blaine. This is New York City, not Westerville."

I actually didn't mind. I was tired. Nancy made me a sandwich and kept feeding me cookies and coffee. At one point, she came over and sat down. She had an amused smirk on her face.

"Sooo, you are Blaine."

"Um, yes." She looked at me, sizing me up and taking me in.

"Well, you are definitely gorgeous. And young. I completely understand the obsession."

She smiled, stood up and walked back to the coffee counter.

What?

At 7:15 pm, Jeremiah came and we walked to his apartment. As we walked, he gave me the run down on his roommate.

"His name is Matthew. I haven't quite figured out what he does. I think it's performance art mixed with skateboarding. Carter, the guy who owns the gallery, the coffee shop and the bookstore, has a tendency to collect people. Matthew is straight. He doesn't know I'm gay."

I laughed out loud. Jeremiah looked at me.

"Okay. I haven't _told_ him I'm gay. Wise ass."

" So, what do you want to tell him about me? Just a friend from home or a cousin?"

He stopped and looked at me. He reached over and twisted one of my curls around his finger and then placed his palm against my cheek.

"You, are my Blaine."

The apartment was small. There was an open living area that served as the living room, dining room and kitchen. There was a small bathroom with just a shower, no tub and two small bedrooms off of the main room.

Jeremiah laughed at the look on my face. "Welcome to the city."

Matthew had short brown hair and tattoos up and down his arms. He was wearing oversized shorts that were falling off his ass. He had on a big t-shirt and a baseball hat, turned to the back.

When Jeremiah introduced us, he narrowed his eyes and stared at me.

"You don't steal, do ya?"

"No."

He kept looking at me. Then he looked at Jeremiah and back to me. I could tell what he was thinking. What on earth made Jeremiah think someone wouldn't know he was gay?

Matthew appeared to make up his mind about me. He smiled.

"How long ya here for?"

"Sunday."

"Cool."

I sat down on the bed in Jeremiah's room. The full-size bed took up the entire room. There wasn't room for anything else.

"Jeremiah, where do you paint?"

"At the gallery. There's a room in the back of the building that Carter gave me. It's really nice but, of course, it makes sudden inspiration kind of hard. If I get inspired in the middle of the night, I have to get up and go to the gallery before I lose the thought. Kinda sucks."

He was staring at me. I knew what was coming.

"Okay Blaine. I am beyond thrilled to see you but...what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"Do your parents know you're here?"

I didn't answer.

"Blaine! Holy shit! You just got on a plane and flew to New York?"

I sighed. "Jeremiah, I know you don't believe me but, seriously. My parents do not care about me. My mother stopped caring when I turned 10 and my dad stopped caring when I turned gay. My mother's passion is volunteering for every single charity banquet and women's luncheon she can find between Lima and Westerville. My dad cares about continuing to grow the Anderson family money, golf and banging his secretary. Jeremiah, I can go for days and not see them. Days Jeremiah! Trust me. They won't notice I'm gone."

He looked at me. "No wonder you were so easy. A lonely, rich kid."

That stung. Actually, it felt like a knife in my chest. I stood up.

"I'm leaving."

"No! Blaine! Wait! I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. Please. I'm sorry."

"How could you say that?"

"All I meant, was that...it was just another reason why you were so perfect for me. Why...this all happened the way it did. Why it was so easy for us to get involved. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm sorry."

"I told you Jeremiah. You didn't take advantage of me. I wanted you just as much. Stop getting so hung up on our age difference. It's only 4 freaking years."

"Okay. Okay. So, again, why are you here?"

"Because...without you...I was falling apart. I need you Jeremiah. I miss you too much. I was starting to really lose it. I've been majorly depressed and it was starting to make me dangerous. I had to do something. So... I came to see you."

"Oh, Blaine. I've missed you too. So fucking bad. And not just the sex. I've missed you. _You._ My Blaine. My beautiful Blaine."

I kissed him. "You have me for the weekend."

* * *

><p>Despite all the cookies, I was starving and so was Jeremiah. We headed to his favorite pizza place. Over dinner he told me about his life in New York.<p>

"Basically, I paint, work and miss you." I smiled.

"Carter is an interesting guy. He likes to collect people. Young people. Gay, straight, male, female. He likes having us around so, he starts businesses that young people frequent. Coffee shops, bookstores and now the gallery. Of course, the gallery is more about his love of art. He wants to start a gay nightclub next."

"So, is Carter gay?"

"I'm not really sure. I think he prefers women but...sometimes he looks at me and I wonder. Maybe he's bi."

I didn't like the sound of Carter.

We arrived back at the apartment, just as Matthew was leaving.

"I'm heading to Shelly's. I''l probably be there all weekend." He gave Jeremiah a knowing look and left.

Jeremiah turned to me.

And attacked.

He was brutal.

No mercy.

No stopping.

I could barely breathe. I couldn't speak. All I could do was scream. I wondered what his neighbors would think.

If I had thought Jeremiah had fucked me hard before, I was wrong. The two month separation had unleashed a need in him, almost stronger than his jealousy ever had.

And I wanted it. I needed it. So bad.

At one point, I was half crawling across the floor on my stomach. I collapsed at his feet and looked up at him, my eyes pleading with him. He looked down at me.

"Yes Blaine?"

"More."

"Are you sure Blaine? Don't ask unless you really want it because you know I will fuck you forever."

"More."

And, of course, he gave it to me.

Later, he sat on my chest, fucking my mouth, talking to me as if it were the most normal way to have a conversation.

"Oh, Blaine. I have been starving. Starving Blaine. So starved for you. The first month, I cried myself to sleep every night, thinking of you. I was determined not to call you. I wanted to give you a chance to move on. But now...now, I can't let you go Blaine. I can't. I need you too much. I need this too much. I am in love with you Blaine. I am fucking in love with you."

His cum tasted like the best thing on earth to me. I couldn't get enough.

Finally, he allowed me to sleep. I was exhausted and my entire body hurt. I couldn't move. The soreness felt wonderful. Jeremiah soreness.

I didn't wake up until I heard him stirring. I opened my eyes. He was getting dressed.

"I have to work at the coffee shop today. I'm gonna see if I can leave around 11:00 am but, I have to at least be there for the morning rush. Don't leave the apartment. Just sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Was he kidding? I couldn't move, much less leave.

I slept until 11:30 am. Jeremiah came back with coffee and croissants. He announced that we would be going out that evening.

"Nancy from the coffee shop has ordered everyone to meet for dinner tonight at Bar McIntire. It's a place we all like to hang out at. Apparently, she decided your arrival in New York called for a celebration."

I wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Jeremiah...I'm not 21. Hell, I'm not even 18. How will I get in?"

He laughed. "Oh, Blaine. Welcome to the big city, kid."

* * *

><p>The evening was surreal. Jeremiah's friends were an eclectic mix of artists and musicians who all seemed to radiate energy and excitement. Dinner was loud, boisterous and exciting and, in the center of it all was the famous Carter.<p>

He looked like he was in his early 40s but, I figured he was probably much older since he was friends with Jeremiah's parents. He reminded me of the fashion designer, Tom Ford.

"So, you are the famous, young, Blaine. The one who has caused Jeremiah to turn down some of the finest gay ass this city has to offer."

What do you say to that?

Jeremiah blushed. I'd never seen him blush before. It was cute.

"How long will you be with us Blaine?"

"I leave tomorrow."

"Oh, what a pity. Jeremiah will be sad again."

Everyone's reaction to meeting me was the same. "Oh, so _you're_ Blaine."

What had he been telling people?

Jeremiah and I had never been out in public or around other people together. I was fascinated watching him talk art and argue current events and issues. He never left me untouched the entire evening. His hand was always on my thigh or his arm around me. Fortunately, I know music so, I was able to hold my own conversations with several of the musicians. I think Jeremiah was just as fascinated watching me in public, as I was with him. I would catch him watching me, his eyes full of love and admiration.

Dinner lasted until 1:30 am. It was the best night of my life.

When we returned to his apartment, I laid on the bed and watched him standing, naked by his closet. I had seen Jeremiah naked hundreds of times but tonight, he looked even more beautiful. When he laid down next to me, I climbed on top of him. I pressed against him, our cocks touching each other. If felt electric. He looked up at me.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Tonight, I am going to make love to you Jeremiah."

"Do anything you want to me."

I moved in and out of him slowly, staring into his eyes. He moaned and writhed around under me. Our love-making was quiet and sweet. When I came, I screamed his name and then collapsed on top of him. He rolled me off, onto my side and shifted to his side, wrapping me in his arms.

And we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up Sunday morning to Jeremiah slamming into me. My flight back to Ohio was at 4:00 pm so he needed to take me while he could.<p>

When we finally stopped to shower and dress, Jeremiah announced we would spend the rest of my time in New York in Central Park. He felt bad that I had come all this way and hadn't seen any famous New York attractions. Whatever. I had seen exactly what I needed to see.

It was a warm, sunny day. We spread out a blanket and relaxed. Jeremiah was laying on his back while I sat up and looked around. There were plenty of people out, including a few other gay couples. It was amazing how different New York was from Ohio. No one seemed to care if you were gay in New York.

Jeremiah started talking.

"Okay Blaine. I have a proposal for you. You have one more month of school, right?"

"Yes."

"You turn 18 in June, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Here is the deal. You go back to Ohio. You finish the school year. If your parents give you permission, you come back to New York and spend the summer with me. I'm sure Carter will let you work in the bookstore or coffee shop or, you could work somewhere else if you want. I'll ask Matthew if its okay for you to stay the summer. If he says no, I'll find another place. But, you have to leave in August for your senior year. I'm not going to be responsible for fucking up your life. You have to finish high school Blaine. You have to. You go back, you graduate. Apply to college in New York. NYU, Columbia, wherever. You have excellent grades so, you'll get in. You can come back for the summer and then start college in the fall. But, here's the other catch. If you come here for college, you have to stay in the dorms, not with me. Let's face it. If you live with me, I'll be trying to screw you all the time and you won't study and I won't paint. So, you live in the dorms and we see each other when we can. Besides, you need to...at least have a chance to see who else is out there. To experiment with other guys. It will kill me but...you deserve that. So, you stay in the dorm. If you still want me, fine. If you meet someone else...I'll deal with it."

He looked at me.

"That's my offer but, its non-negotiable. You have to have your parents permission to come for the summer. I mean it Blaine. No disappearing acts. They have to agree to let you come. And, you have to go back for your senior year. Same with college. You have to stay in the dorms or even get your own place but, you can't live with me. I don't want you with me forever, simply because I'm all you know."

Wow.

Wow.

It was far more than I had ever expected.

I climbed on top of him and held myself up, over him with my hands. I looked into his beautiful, green eyes. I would never get tired of looking into those eyes.

"Deal."

_**What can I say? I was going to keep them apart and then, they wouldn't leave me alone...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**This chapter and the next one serve as epilogues. One for David and Kurt and one for Blaine and Jeremiah.**_

**Chapter 23 – Firework **

_**EPILOGUE ONE – One Month Later**_

**KAROFSKY POV**

Kurt outed me.

Damn.

It really was fucked up. Of course, I know he didn't mean to. It just happened and in some ways...I'm kinda glad. Between what Danielle said about people figuring it out and Kurt going off and almost getting raped for me, it was time. Whether I was ready or not.

I still wasn't making announcements and shit at school but, at least my family knew and they should have known before anyone else anyway.

My dad surprised me. He wasn't thrilled but, he handled it okay. Oddly enough, he seems to like Kurt. He finds him amusing and cute...like a girl. And, he likes his brownies.

My mom...

That's been hard. She is very disappointed and disgusted. She hates Kurt with a passion. She thinks he cast a voodoo spell over me. It breaks my heart. Dad keeps telling me to give her time but...it's really hard. Every time she looks at me, I can see her anger and disappointment. It really hurts.

As for school, Danielle was right. People eventually figured out what was up. The guys on the team haven't said much. As long as I keep playing well, I don't think they care. After all, I can still kick all their asses. Azimio doesn't speak to me but, he wasn't speaking to me anyway so, who gives a shit?

I still place a lot of stock in fear. Fear is good. Fear works. People are scared of me so, they leave me and Kurt alone. I'm fine with that. I'm happy to kick ass all over school if it means being left alone.

The best thing about all of this is Kurt. He is so much happier and more relaxed. I hadn't realized what a toll keeping things secret was having on him. I feel bad about that. I also can't believe jackass tried to blackmail him into sex and then attacked him. Kurt and I fought over that one. I wanted to drive to Westerville and fuck his pretty ass up. I was going to break his dick off and feed it to him. I let Kurt talk me out of it. When I saw how scared he was about me going to jail, I gave up. But, if I ever get a chance, I _will_ beat the shit out of Blaine Anderson.

The other good thing that came out of all this, is it gave me an excuse to punish Kurt. Yeah, that's right. To punish his sweet ass for not telling me about jackass's blackmailing scheme from jump and for going to visit him. I warned him. You won't know when its coming, but, it is coming. You broke the rules Kurt. I am in control. I am the man of the relationship. Protection falls to me. I am going to nail your beautiful behind to the wall. With my cock. You will be on your knees begging for mercy. Kurt couldn't wait.

I finally got my chance one Friday.

Burt and Carol were off to Gatlinburg for the weekend while Finn was going to Quinn's. He wasn't expected back until the morning. Perfect. My sweet little Kurt would be home all alone. His ass was mine.

I came in through his bedroom window. He was sitting at his vanity. Moisturizing.

"David! I thought you were..."

"Take your clothes off and get down on your knees."

He obeyed immediately. Such a fucking turn on.

I tied his hands behind his back. He started pleading.

"David...David, please. I'm sorry about..."

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it. You broke the rules Kurt and now you have to pay."

I took my clothes off. I stood in front of him and started moving my cock across his mouth. He looked so fucking hot with my pre-cum on his lips.

"I am so disappointed in you Kurt. You promised to obey me. To let me be in control. And then you go off and put yourself in danger. I can't have that shit Kurt. I can't have you putting yourself in danger. So, tonight I will remind you of whose in charge and, you have to beg for forgiveness."

I grabbed his hair, gently pulled his head back and slowly slid my cock into his mouth and then pulled it out.

"Start begging Kurt."

"I'm sorry..umf..."

I slid my cock into his mouth and then out again.

"I'm still waiting."

"David, I..umf, umf..."

I slid in again. I did this over and over again. Soon I was deep throating him in-between his attempts to beg. It was so delicious to watch him choking on me. When I felt myself getting close I pulled out and exploded all over myself. I pulled him down to me.

"Lick me clean Kurt."

I watched him lick my cum off of my cock and my stomach. It was the dirtiest, sexist fucking thing ever, especially since he eagerly lapped up every drop. When he was done, he looked up at me. His eyes were full of desire and lust. Suddenly, he scrambled up on top of me. He pushed my arms down and laced his fingers into mine, pinning me down.

Why, the little hostage had wiggled his hands free! Oh, he was going to get it. He looked into my eyes.

"David Allen Karofsky, I love you more than anything but now, _I_ am going to punish you."

"For what?"

"For interrupting my moisturizing program. You want me to stay beautiful for you, don't you?"

And just like that, Kurt entered me. He looked so sexy. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. As he pressed his way in, I could tell he was enjoying every sensation.

He filled me completely. He felt so fucking good. I loved it. He set a rhythm and started fucking me faster. He focused his eyes on me.

"I am willing to be yours David. Always and forever. Do you want me?"

"Oh...holy shit...yes Kurt. Yes...I want you."

"Do you promise to love me and protect me?"

"Ugh...yes...yes Kurt. I promise."

"Tell me you want me David."

He started fucking me even harder.

"Ugh...uh...I want you Kurt. Holy...ugh...I want you!"

Kurt was actually fucking the shit out of me.

And I loved it.

"I'm...gonna...come...now...David!"

He collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

Wow. Kurt had gone all dominate on me and shit.

And, I actually liked it.

I really liked it.

Hell, I loved it.

* * *

><p><span>KURT POV<span>

After everything I had gone through to protect him, I was the one who outed him.

Unbelievable.

But, I'll be honest. At the end of the day, I was glad. I felt like I could finally fully breathe.

I like David's father. Probably because he reminds me of David. He treats me like a lady and I appreciate that. David's mother hates me. She really, really hates me. Even more than David actually knows. She cornered me one day when David wasn't around and let me know just how much she hated my very existence.

"You ruined my son. Ruined him you, son-of-a-bitch! I don't know what you did or how but, I will get my David back, you little whore!"

"I didn't do anything to David. He's gay! He loves me and I love him! Why can't you be happy that he's..."

She slapped me.

"Shut up you little bitch! Don't you dare talk to me about my son."

I walked away from her. I never told David about the slap. I knew how much his mother's disapproval hurt him. He didn't need to know just how deep it ran. I just hoped that one day she would come around. Plus, she really needed a make-over. If we ever became friends, I'd love to give her one.

For me, school was wonderful. I no longer worried about anyone learning our secret or attacking me. They wouldn't dare. Plus, I was finally able to share my happiness with Mercedes. She was furious with me for keeping things secret from her but, she also understood my reasons. It was great to be able to share how happy I was and how amazing David made me feel. I wanted the whole world to know how joyous I felt but, I kept myself under control. While I was thrilled David was out, I knew things were still hard for him. He didn't need me making "announcements and shit."

We had our first official fight over Blaine.

I wasn't mad at Blaine. I had seen his eyes that night. The Blaine who attacked me was not the Blaine I knew. Something had happened that hurt him deeply. Changed him. The real Blaine had been lost and then something brought him back. I tried to explain this to David but he was not trying to hear me. He was beyond furious. He was enraged and it scared me. I knew if he got near Blaine, he would kill him. He would truly commit murder so, I swayed him by getting him to think about me. If he went to jail for Blaine's death, who would protect me from the Azimios of the world? Did he really want me to be all alone with no one to protect me?

Blaine had looked suicidal to me that night. I was relieved when he sent me a text that he had destroyed the photos but, I was worried about him. Despite my worries, I never called him. I just wanted to leave the whole thing behind me and focus on David.

Plus, David was furious with me for going to see Blaine. "How could you put yourself in danger like that, Kurt? What if something had happened to you? After I killed Blaine, I would have killed myself. You can't do shit like that Kurt. Let me protect you. _I'm_ the man. That's _my_ job."

Once he calmed down, he promised me that I would pay for my disobedience. He was going to punish me sexually. The very thought sounded delicious. I couldn't wait.

I had a surprise for him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Empire State of Mind**

_**EPILOGUE TWO – 18 Months Later**_

**BLAINE POV**

I was so insanely happy, it was hard to believe I was ever depressed a day in my life.

I did indeed spend the summer before my senior year in New York, with my parents permission. Like there was ever a doubt they would let me go. My mom expressed concern for about two minutes. My dad didn't care until I brought up money. I had decided that, if I was going to spend the summer with Jeremiah, I didn't want either of us to worry about money. So, I used the blackmail skills I had tested on Kurt, on my father.

"I want you to pay the rent for the summer. It will be about $7,000. I also want a monthly allowance of $5,000."

"Blaine, are you seriously sitting there, asking me to give you $22,000 so you can party and screw around in New York City for the summer? You're a spoiled little shit Blaine but, even this is too much for you."

"Just give me the money."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Now, get the hell out of my office!"

"Why don't you check your email."

I got the money.

Jeremiah and I had a fabulous summer. We both still worked but now it was just for fun and not out of necessity. I loved meeting the different people who came into the coffee shop and Nancy appointed herself my surrogate mom. While I certainly didn't need a mom at this age, it was nice to have someone who cared enough to look out for me. I really grew to love her.

We went to art shows, concerts, parties in the Hamptons and of course, Jeremiah fucked the hell out of me. Daily. With a renewed passion. Matthew had moved in with his girlfriend so, we had the apartment to ourselves. I spent many a night, tied up, at Jeremiah's mercy. We finally decided to schedule our sex life around work when Nancy threatened to fire me if I called in sick one more time. Jeremiah still fucked me everyday but, he only tried to kill me on certain days.

Best. Summer. Of. My. Life.

Returning to Westerville that fall was really, really hard. We missed each other so much. I threw myself into school work to stay busy and out of depression. I took all advanced placement courses and maintained a 4.8 GPA. I studied like crazy for the SAT and scored a 2000. More than enough to get into NYU.

That June, I graduated with honors on a Thursday and left for New York that Saturday. I have no intentions of ever returning to Ohio.

We had another fabulous summer, compliments of my father, before I started school. The only thing my father insisted on, was deciding my major. He wanted me to major in business. I didn't argue. It actually made perfect sense. Someone would have to manage Jeremiah's career.

Jeremiah had started getting recognition for his work and his paintings were starting to sell. He was featured in several new artist shows and received very favorable reviews. Carter was thrilled. I did not like or trust Carter. I would catch him staring at Jeremiah as if he wanted to inhale him. Plus, he had the nerve to proposition me one evening.

It was during an art gallery party. I was checking out some of the work when he approached.

"You know, Blaine, when Jeremiah first arrived here, he missed you terribly. He was literally pining for you. One night, he had a bit too much to drink and he started to talk about your...talents."

He stepped closer and lowered his voice. I felt like punching him.

"Jeremiah told me that what you can do with your mouth is unbelievably amazing. Naturally, I assumed it was just the mutterings of someone missing their lover but...if you would ever care to backup Jeremiah's story with proof, I would be more than willing to allow you."

I couldn't believe the nerve of this asshole. He knew I was loyal to Jeremiah, plus, he was old enough to be my father.

"Sorry Carter. The only cock I suck is Jeremiah's. Now, why don't you fuck off?"

We steered clear of one another after that. I never told Jeremiah. He was so grateful for all Carter had done for him, I didn't want to spoil the illusion. For now, we needed Carter's connections and patronage. Once I graduated, things would change.

* * *

><p>I'm enjoying college life. I can definitely see why Jeremiah thought I might want to experiment. College is like one great big orgy for both gays and straights. Gays who weren't out in high school, were finally letting loose and straight kids who were finally free from their parents, were eager to get busy. I've had lots of offers from both girls and guys but, I'm not interested. Jeremiah encourages me to experiment. Yeah, right. I've been down that road with him before and I know where it leads. I always assure him that I am perfectly happy with him and I always will be. That is the one thing in my life I know for sure. I have no doubts. None.<p>

Jeremiah refuses to let me visit him during the week. Honestly, sometimes he is worse than a parent. "I want you going to class and studying Blaine. I'm not going to derail your future." But my weekends are full of him. Literally.

I made the dean's list first quarter. My mom called to congratulate me. She sounded a lot happier and more upbeat than I could remember her sounding in years. At first I thought it was because I was finally out of the house but then she started mentioning someone named Brad. Brad was a stay-at-home dad whose wife was a high-powered attorney who traveled a lot. Since the children were in school all day, Brad thought it might be fun to get involved with some charity work. Apparently Brad and my mom were working on several projects together. Brad is so smart and so helpful.

Look out dad. I think Brad is helping himself to mom. I couldn't be happier for her.

I kept my promise and never contacted Kurt again. Being in New York, I thought of him from time to time. He always had plans of landing on Broadway. I totally expect to see him starring in a musical one day. I'll never forgive myself for what I did that night. I just hoped that he and David were together and happy.

* * *

><p>It's Friday. Jeremiah is waiting for me at the dorm entrance.<p>

"Hi."

"Hello, my beautiful Blaine."

"Why are you here? I thought we were meeting at the art show."

"It was canceled."

"Oh... so, what do you want to do now?"

Jeremiah looked at me with those gorgeous, lustful green eyes.

"If you promise to be a good boy, I'll take you to my apartment."

"I'm always your good boy Jeremiah. Always."

**THE END**

_**Well, there you have it. In case you couldn't tell, along the way I totally fell in love with Blaine and Jeremiah. They may have to star in my next story. Maybe something involving Carter. I think Blaine is smart not to trust him... **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_


End file.
